AVATAR:The Last Airbender:The Stories Continue
by asoe
Summary: mostly its not all my idea.. but in general, this is my version of the continuation of the stories.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avatar

this story mainly not all from my idea... credit to aangkatara777.. generally its her idea...( from her story Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 4:Air) and some from avatargurumaster(Avatar the Last Airbender Book 4 Air).. you must read it... so interesting! anyway, thanks to them this story is created.

.

Book 4

Air

Prologue

Ceremonial Plaza , Fire Nation Royal Palace (late evening)

"Shouldn't something have happened by now! That huge light flew into the sky awhile ago! They should be back by now! What if something happened to them!" Katara muttered to herself while pacing back and forth. Zuko shook his head from his seat on the floor.

"Katara," Zuko said in a firm tone, "It's only been two hour. I'm sure they're on their way back right now. Stop panicking. You're starting to worry me." He painfully stood up and walked up to her putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."

"two hour is a long time!" Katara yelled, but then went into silence. "I'm sorry, but, I'm just so worried. Aang could be hurt. Maybe we didn't even win " she stated, trailing off at the end. She looked down at her feet.

"Katara, don't think like that," Zuko said, lifting her chin up to face him, "Aang didn't lose. We won this war. I'm sure of it." He gave her a reassuring smile, but she turned away.

"How can you be so sure?" Katara asked, slightly turning her head to him.

"Because I know him," Zuko began, "Even in the short time I've been friends with him, I've seen that he has the willpower to win this war. Plus, he also knows he has to protect someone." Zuko gave a small smile and Katara looked at him in confusion.

"What do you-?" Katara began to ask as she slowly realized what he meant. Aang wanted to protect me? Well, sure I know he has a crush on me, but does he really like me that much? She thought. She began to blush madly at the thought.

Zuko began to laugh.

"What?" Katara asked, highly confused. This can't be right. Zuko shouldn't laugh. It's. Just. Not. Right.

"If it took you that long to figure out that he likes you, you're an idiot." He said, continuing to laugh. Katara blushed even more madly.

"Hey!" She yelled, "I knew he had a crush on me! Just I didn't know he liked me that much!" Zuko kept laughing. Katara wanted to push him down and kick him repeatedly to get him to stop, but she decided against it. He is injured anyway; it wouldn't be a good idea to open the wounds.

Soon, Zuko's laughter died down as he suddenly stared off in the distance with a giant smile plastered onto his face. They both enter the palace. Zuko had treatment with his wounds. Then he gave orders to release all the prisoner of the war. They waited untill midnight. then they Katara and Zuko fall asleep on the lounge waited for the rest of the gang.  
It was nearly sunrise. Zuko up first as he rise with the sun. he glanced at Katara. saw she started to wake up. then he went out to the palace compound followed by Katara. then he pointed off at the sky, causing Katara to have to look. She turned and her eyes widened, also getting the giant smile across her face.  
The large warship flew into view, as well as the waving hands of Sokka, Toph, and Suki. The ship landed in the middle of the arena and as soon as it touched the ground, the waterbender was off. Running like crazy to the ship carrying her friends. Zuko followed along at his own pace, slowly catching up to Katara.  
The door of the ship opened with a loud creak, creating a loud thud as it hit the ground of the arena. Sokka, Katara's brother, came out of the large warship with the help of Suki and Toph.

"What happened?" Katara asked in panic as she looked at her brother's broken and bandaged leg. She quickly kneeled down and started to examine it.

"Oh, nothing major, I just fought through hundreds, no, thousands of firenation soldiers, taking them each out by one swing of my mighty space sword." Sokka said, taking an attempted proud and confident stance. Suki gave him an "I-can't-believe-I'm-dating-you" look while shaking her head.

"I meant how'd you break your leg " Katara said, giving him a very irritated look.

"Oh, yes, my leg. Well, I broke it while doing that fighting. After taking out those thousands of soldiers, I happened to trip on one of the bodies uh, plummeting me to the ground and ," Sokka began, but was cut off by Suki's hand covering his mouth.

"He fell off of an airship onto another airship, landing on his leg and breaking it." Suki said, still annoyed with her boyfriend.

"Aw, come on, Suki! She was starting to believe it! I could tell!" Sokka complained, glaring sarcastically at Suki. Katara giggled at Sokka's sarcasm, but she realized something. Where's Aang?

She quickly stood up and looked around. Shouldn't he have come out by now? Sokka, Suki, and Toph walked up to Zuko and started talking. Katara looked at the airship door. No one was coming out. She slowly walked forward, still looking panicked.

She suddenly heard footsteps coming from the ship. Her eyes widened as she looked upon the figure coming towards her. The figure walked into the light and smiled his goofy smile.

It was Aang.

OoO

Katara's face instantly lit up as she saw the young avatar walk slowly down the ramp. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to hug him. She ran as fast as she could towards him, arms spread wide. Aang stopped and smiled, also opening his arms for the hug.  
She practically jumped on him, sending the boy back a bit. She clung to him as if she was falling off a cliff. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace.

"I was so worried! You scared me to death!" Katara whispered to him.

"I'm sorry," was all that the airbender said. Katara silently cried in joy that he was safe.

After about a minute, Katara let go of Aang and looked at him with a smile. Her smile quickly faded into rage and she pushed him to the floor. Aang's eyes widened at the suddenly furious teenager.

"Wh-Why did you do that?" Aang managed to stutter out.

"DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE LIKE THAT AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN CAPTURED OR KILLED! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Still wide-eyed, the young avatar stood up and embraced Katara tightly. She clung to him tightly as well. Sokka and the others walked up to them smiling, happy that they were all together again. Soon the fire sages came out to take everyone inside.

"Prince Zuko, where would you like your friends to stay while we wait for the day of your coronation?" One of the fire sages asked. Zuko thought for a moment and decided.

"In the first class suites on the upper floor, the ones meant for the highly ranked generals."

"Ok," The fire sages replied, but then to the rest of the gaang, "You can come with me, I will take you to get settled in." The fire sage handed Sokka some crutches and the gaang followed him to the upper floor, while two of the other fire sages went up to Zuko.

"Where is Phoenix King Ozai? Where would you like us to put him?" One of them said.

Zuko replied, "Do not call him Phoenix King any longer, he does not deserve that title anymore. He is in the ship, most likely in the prison chamber. Take him to the prison in the boundaries of the palace, the one where my uncle was put."

The fire sages nodded and ran into the ship to get the ex-Phoenix King Ozai. A few minutes later they came out with Ozai, who was struggling like a weak wolf-bat in a cage. Zuko walked up to his father and frowned.

"How could you do this to your own father! You're a disgrace! A mockery to the entire firenation." Ozai shouted in his face.

"No, father. As of today, you are the mockery of the firenation." Zuko said, still with a frown, "The Phoenix King who was beaten by a twelve year old boy, you and Azula are both ridiculous take him away." The fire sages took the still struggling Ozai away to be placed in the prison. One of the two remaining fire sages ran to grab the now calm Azula from her seat on the arena floor.

"Where do you want her, Prince Zuko?" The fire sage asked.

"Put her in the Mental Facility. I want her to be put in the cooler any time her temper rises. Not just when she firebends. chain her also" Zuko said, turning his head away from them.

"As you wish, Prince Zuko," said the fire sage as they took her away. Zuko didn't look back until she was gone.

OoO

1st class suites, Upper floor of the Fire Nation Palace

"Here are your suites, get comfortable. Food will be served an hour. in the meantime help yourself with these and some of the food in the room" The sage said while giving them basket of bread and fruits before walking back down the stairs.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Aang said, shaking the fire sage's hand.

"No thanks necessary, Avatar Aang." He said, smiling. He then left the room, leaving the five teens to their rooms.

"I call the room at the end of the hall!" Sokka yelled happily in his usually high-pitched voice. He went as fast as he could down the hall with his crutches and he dashed in the room. A few seconds later they heard, "Oh! The beds are so comfy!", come from the room. The rest of the teens laughed and entered their rooms.

Suki went to the room across from Sokka's and Toph went into the room next to Suki's. Katara went into the room next to Sokka's and Aang followed into the one next to her. Soon all of the doors were closed as the gaang admired the high-class suites.

In each room, there was a king-sized bed and a small library area. There was even a bathroom (which everyone was very glad to find). Much to Sokka's happiness, there were cabinets in the kitchen stocked with all sorts of snacks. Katara and Suki had settled down to a few romance novels in the libraries and Sokka had taken to eating everything in the cabinets. Toph was in her room picking her toes. Aang had settled into bed for a nice, much-deserved nap.

An hour later, right on schedule came the servants. They kneeled and said, "It is almost time for dinner; we are here to escort you."

"Ok, we are just going to go get our things and we'll be right out." Katara said to them. They nodded and stood up to wait for them.

So Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Suki went to go get their things. They walked out but Katara realized that Aang wasn't there. "I'm gonna go get Aang, I'll be just a second," she said, walking into Aang's room.

OoO

She saw him huddled up under the covers of the bed. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" she asked him. She noticed he was asleep and gently shook him. He woke up and slowly turned towards her.

"Hey," he said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, "Do you need anything?"

"Oh, it's just time for dinner so I came to wake you up." Katara said, smiling.

"Oh, wow." Aang said, standing up, "I've been sleeping for a while haven't I."

"Well, you did just defeat the baddest man on the planet," she said, putting both of her hands on his shoulders, "I would be tired too."

Aang smiled and walked to the door. He looked down and realized he didn't have a shirt on because it had gotten ripped off. "Oh, ummm, what should I wear? I don't have any clothes " he said, blushing.

"Oh, well, I'm sure they have some in that dresser over there." Katara said, pointing to the dresser standing against the wall.

Aang walked over and opened up the drawers. "Too big. Too big. Too big. WAY too big .There's nothing my size here "

Katara said, "Well, I guess you're going to have to be shirtless."

But you have no problem with that, Katara, you don't want him to have a shirt.

Gah! What am I thinking! I don't like Aang like that.

Yes, you do.

No, I don't!

Yes, you do.

No, I don't!

Stop lying

I'm not lying!

Then why are you blushing?

Well

Haha! Caught in the act!

"Katara? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Huh? What?" Katara said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Well, you said I'd have to be shirtless and then I said 'fine' and then you started staring off into space, frowning, and then you started blushing and I am really confused." Aang said, replaying what he saw.

"Oh hehe, yeah, I was just thinking." Katara said nervously.

"Oh, okay." Aang said, walking up to the door.

OoO

They both walked out into the hall and were greeted by the two servants kneeling in front of Aang. "Umm, hi?" Aang said, looking at the two servants on the floor. They were carrying some sort of yellow cloth in their hands.

"We were told you had nothing to wear so we went to our 'Greatest Achievements Hall' and found this robe. It was from the Southern Air Temple. That is where you are from, correct?" One of the servants asked.

"Yes, that's where I'm from," Aang said.

"Well, then. Here you are, Avatar Aang." The servant said, handing Aang the clothes.

"Thank you," He said, running into his room to get changed. About a minute later, he came out in his outfit. It was a long-sleeved yellow shirt, much like the one he wore under his old orange shawl, with a little left over going under the belt. On top of the shirt was a faded orange cape-like shawl with a yellow collar. It had long yellow pants and brown shoes and his belt was red.

He smiled and said, "Now let's get something to eat."

The rest of the group agreed and started their way down to the dining room. Sokka was having fun with his crutches using them as a swing, if that makes any sense. Suki was laughing at his playfulness and Toph was kicking a pebble across the floor. Katara couldn't help but ask, "What's the 'Greatest Achievements Hall'?"

One of the servants said, "It is where we keep all of our memories of our greatest achievements. We have many air nation souvenirs there for our great success in destroying the air nomads." The whole group got silent.

Aang was the most silent. He closed his eyes, trying to block the tears from falling from his eyes. Katara's eyes widened and she ran up to Aang to give him a hug. She looked at his face and saw him struggling to keep from crying and whispered, "I'll make him keep quiet, okay?"

Aang simply nodded his head.

Katara turned towards the servant and gave him a glare that could kill. The man reeled back in fear. "Can't you see that's hurting him! To talk about his people like that!" she yelled, sending a wave of water at him from her waterskin. He hit the wall and she froze him against it.

She turned back to the rest of the gaang and said, "Now then, where were we?"

She started walking down the hall and everyone else followed. Aang ran up to Katara and whispered, "Thanks for standing up for me."

Katara smiled and said, "What are friends for?"

Aang smiled back and they continued walking down to dinner.

OoO

West Dining Room, Fire Nation Royal Palace

"We are proud to present the Avatar and his friends, the winners of this hundred-year war, to celebrate with us here in the Fire Nation!" The head fire sage announced. There was a loud applaud from the room.

"Yes! We finally got the love back!" Toph yelled, raising her arms in the air and smiling.

Aang laughed, "Yeah, it's good not to be chased by these people, this may sound weird, but I feel free."

"Yeah, we've had to live with this war our entire lives. Now, it's like something inside me has disappeared something that I've had forever," Katara said.

"Wow," Toph said, "That was seriously deep."

"I couldn't tell if you were saying you liked the war or not, you were saying it like it was something you wanted to keep " Suki added. Katara's eyes widened.

"No, no!" Katara quickly said, "I hated the war, and I'm so glad it ended. It just, I don't know how to feel without it."

"Oh, okay," Suki said, "Now I understand."

Zuko walked up to them wearing a red and gold robe. "Come on, guys. We're about to eat," he said, smiling.

"Okay," the gaang replied. They took their seats at the table. Katara sat down and Aang dashed to sit next to her, making her blush. Sokka sat next to Suki and Toph went to sit by Zuko.

"Let the end-of-the-war feast begin!" said the fire sage.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Sokka said, grabbing for every single meat product he could find. Chicken-Pig, Cow-Pig, Lizard-Eel, Frogfish, Duck, etc.

Suki slapped her forehead and shook her head in embarrassment. Katara and Aang laughed at the typical couple, but then went into silence. They all eat. Of course they are very hungry.

OoO

"So," Katara said, desperately trying to break the silence.

"So?" Aang replied, grabbing a veggie roll from a platter.

"How did your battle go with Ozai? How did you beat him?" Katara asked, grabbing a bowl of noodles.

"Well," Aang said, taking a bite out of his veggie roll, "I took his bending away, it was the only thing I could do to stop him' he was out of control."

Katara's eyes widened. "Took it away? How?"

Aang began to tell her about what happened, "Well, when I went missing, I met a giant lion turtle who taught me about not bending the elements, but bending the energy within ourselves. I'm guessing that was like a billion years ago, but he taught me that by placing my hands on a persons forehead and heart, I can concentrate the energy in their body and turn it into light "

"So that's what those light beams were. I had a hunch it was you and I got so worried! What was happening when the whole sky almost turned red?" Katara interrupted.

Aang continued, saying, "Ozai's spiritual energy was temporarily stronger than mine, so it began to take over mine. In the end, my spiritual energy was stronger and Ozai's power was sucked into me."

"Does that mean you're a ton better at firebending now?" Katara asked.

"I guess, I haven't really bent anything since." Aang said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh ," Katara muttered, but then asked, "So what if Ozai did take your energy? What would happen then?"

"Oh, I don't know, It was really freaky because when I was taking away Ozai's bending, I heard the lion turtle say 'To bend one's spirit, your own spirit must be unbendable, or else you will be corrupted and destroyed', I mean, seriously, if he wants me to be 'confident' in this, he wouldn't have told me that." Aang said, imitating the lion turtles voice.

"Destroyed?" Katara asked, growing worried.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now, so." Aang said, looking at Katara's very worried expression.  
No wonder I was worried, I knew he had been in trouble

"Yeah " Katara muttered.

So the day went on, Sokka stuffed himself and there was much laughter.

After that they went on the lounge. Nothing much was going on. Zuko on the other hand was busy with his unofficial Fire Lord bussiness. He always with the generals, Fire sages, servants and minister around him.  
After lunch on of the servants said that many things will be arrange for the rebuild of the nation.

At night, the gaang went up to their suites early to have a much-deserved night of peace.

"Well, we did it Team Avatar. We ended the war and we are all still alive! Even though a few of us encountered lightning on the way." Sokka said, eyeballing Aang and Zuko. "But we are still alive!"

The group laughed and cheered and finally decided to go to bed.

"Good night, Suki,"

"Good night, Sokka."

"Good night, Katara,"

"Good night, Sokka,"

"Good night, Aang,"

"Good night, Sokka,"

"Good night, Zuko,"

"G'night, Sokka"

"Good night, Toph."

"Good night? Toph?"

"YO TOPH! G'NIGHT!"

"Shut up! Good night!"

"Now I know how annoying I was those few days before the eclipse." Aang whispered to Katara.

Katara quietly giggled and said, "Night, Aang, I hope you get some rest."

"You too,"

They all went to bed peacefully that night. Momo flew into Aang's room and cuddled up against him. All was peaceful and happy.

OoO

The next morning, everyone slept in and was happy about it. Though it made it even harder to get up.

Sokka limped into Katara's room and started whining like a baby without it's bottle. Katara threw her pillow over her head in a futile attempt at blocking out her brother's whines.

"What do you want, Sokka!" Katara ended up yelling.

"I hurt my foot," Sokka whined.

"Yah, it's broken." Katara replied very annoyed.

"No, I mean I hurt it more! I think I twisted it in my sleep because it hurts really really really really really really bad!" Sokka complained.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Katara asked in an aggressive tone.

"HEAL. IT." Sokka said, now also annoyed.

Katara's eyes shut tight as she realized how stupid she's been lately. She's a healer! She could heal him that whole time!

Yeah, smart one

Oh, you stay out of this, stupid

You're the one who forgot you could heal, and your calling me stupid?

Yes, Yes I am

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sokka, somehow my brain forgot I could heal," Katara said, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Sokka replied. He sat down on Katara's bed and laid out his foot. Katara got up, yawned, stretched, and walked across the room to get her waterskin. She walked back with it and took the water out. Soon the blue glow filled the room and the purified water began to heal Sokka's foot.

"It won't heal all the way because we've waited so long, but within a few days of healing it should be better. As long as you don't twist it again in your sleep." Katara said while healing parts of his foot.

Soon, Sokka stood up and limped around the room. "Well, it's definitely better than it was. Thank you, Katara."

Katara smiled and said, "You're welcome."

She laid back down as Sokka left the room, using only one of the crutches. She yawned and closed her eyes as she gently drifted off to sleep

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Katara groaned as she slid out of bed and walked to the door. "Whhaaattttt " She whined as she approached the door.

"Katara?" came the voice on the other side.

"Aang? What is it?" Katara asked, opening the door.

"My back hurts," Aang said; he was in obvious pain.

"Your back? As in your scar?" Katara asked, getting worried. Why would his back be hurting?

Aang simply nodded and Katara led him into her room. He sat down on her bed and she sat behind him. She got some water from the bucket of water the fire sages gave her. He pulled off his shirt and she got to work re-healing his wound.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Katara asked, following the chi paths in Aang's back.

"I-It's right in the center, ah, yeah, right there." Aang said as she brought her water to the center. Aang stiffened up when she healed the burning area on his back. Soon the burning faded and Aang loosened up.

"Why do you think it was hurting all of the sudden, Aang?" Katara asked, putting his shirt back on him.

"Well, when I was facing Ozai, I went into the avatar state ,"

"Oh, that's great Aang!" Katara interrupted, " Oh, sorry, continue."

"But right before I entered it, I had stabbed my back against a rock by accident, it felt like the shock all over again. I guess it really only started hurting now." Aang continued.

"Well, I hope it feels better." Katara added.

"Yeah, it does now thanks to you." He said with a smile. She blushed and smiled back.

"Oh yeah, the other reason I came here was to tell you to get ready. Zuko's coronation is tomorrow morning. In the meantime we can have a little relaxation we deserve." Aang added as he walked out the door.

Tomorrow morning, huh? I can do this.

OoO

Katara walked to her bathroom to take a nice, warm bath. She filled up the tub, got in, and sighed. She had never been so relaxed in her life. After her thirty-minute bath, she got out and began to do her hair.

Should I do my hair loopies again? Nah, I don't feel like doing a braid. Uhhhhh, I'll just do what I have been for a while.

She waterbended the water out of her hair pulled some of it back into a swirled bun and placed her two, skinny beads on her bangs. She slid her bangs into the bun and started to comb her hair. She walked into her bedroom and walked to her clothes roll. She pulled out her short-sleeved watertribe tunic with a white belt and slid it on over her white undergarments. She pulled on her navy-blue Capri's and put on her boots.  
She walked out of the room as she slid her waterskin over her shoulder, searching for the rest. As she walked out she saw Sokka and Suki sit by side. Suki lean in Sokka shoulder while his hand wrapped around her. Aang was having a small chat with Toph. As she saw Katara she looked at her.

"Hows your scar?" (Katara)

"Well, its not causing any pain or some sort. i think its okay for now." replied the Monk with a small smile.

"Thats good" (Katara)

They enjoyed thier peacefull time untill noon when one of the servant came. "Lunch will be serve in a moment"

"Alright! The best part is coming!" shouted Sokka as he hears lunch. Everybody laugh at his excitedness of food.

After lunch they are back on being lazy again. doing nothing. Aang was on the roof going to the spirit world

He called upon Roku in particular, summoning him from the Avatar Collective. Roku was more than happy to see him. But it wasn't just Roku that appeared. Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Kuruk, and Avatar Yangchen were there too. The four of them surrounded Aang in a circle.

Roku was the first to speak.

"You have proven me wrong, Aang You must not only be decisive, but you must also choose with the heart You have truly redeemed me and all my past mistakes I couldn't be more proud of you. Because of you, you have brought the universe back into balance You have brought peace back into the world "

Aang smiled. "Well, you helped me a lot "

"There are strange cases where justice is more than enough to bring peace," spoke Kyoshi. "You have proven that to me when you faced your destiny. And in turn, I conclude that you have given others another option for justice. Your wisdom is truly great, Avatar Aang "

Aang rubbed the back of his neck. "It was nothing really "

"You have taught me a lot, Airbender," Kuruk said. "I have been driven far too long to kill and to seek revenge on Koh, the face-stealer. You have opened my eyes and given me peace of mind. I cannot stop searching for him, but when I face him, I will not be consumed by revenge. I have learned from you "

Aang was embarrassed. "Oh Yes That's very good "

Behind him, Avatar Yangchen was the proudest of all.

"I can see that there is nothing I can teach you now But you must take note, Aang, that the Avatar's duty is still to the world and you can never fully detach yourself from it." But she smiled. "But you are almost there, Avatar Aang "

Roku nodded. "Wise, brave, pure, Avatar Aang "

And then, a strong gale-force wind shot down at Aang from above. It spread throughout the ground and at all sides. As the wind passed the ground, more Avatars began to appear. All their eyes glowed and they appeared with a wisp. They surrounded Aang and they extended as far as the eye can see.

He then returned to the world. he shoots back happily inside the lounge and catch up with his friend.

OoO .

The next morning is a beautiful one. It was Zuko's Coronation. and also the servant said, Zuko had asked all the prisoner of war to be released and transported to the plaza for the coronation. There are event some important peole in earth kingdom are here specificly for the coronation.  
Most of the gaang are up early. It was such a nice day and important day for Zuko and everyone though.

OoO

Zuko was trying to get himself ready. he slipped a robe, and suddenly felt pain on the spot where she had been shot by Azula. he groaend a bit, "need some help with that?" a female voice heard from the door

Zuko turned back and saw Mai. " Mai, you're OK? Mai went closer to Zuko and help the soon to be Firelord with his shirt and answered " my dad pulled some strings. and it dosent hurt when the new Firelord is your boyfriend."

"That means you dont hate me?"(Zuko)

"That means i actually kinda like you" said Mai while she blush.

they kissed and then suddenly "but dont ever break up with me again" Mai said with serious tone and her face turned annoyed too. Zuko just grind, but then her face loosen up Zuko and Mai shared a hug.

OoO

On the crowd, Toph received hug from The Duke. Then out of nowhere a boy called to Toph. "Toph is that you? over here!"

The blind girl went to the direction ofthe boy. "Ujie?"

"Yes, its me. Boy am i glad to see you here." said the boy with a litle blush. luckily Toph cant se this.

"So, what brought you here?" (Toph)

"well, the war is over and i am here for the coronations. I came with some delegates and warriors and diplomats." said Ujie with a smile.

"I see" (Toph)

"You not are here just for the coronation too, arent you?" (Ujie)

"Well, we kinda in the war and we help defeated the Fire Lord together with Aang, the Avatar."

UJie hug Toph, she didnt saw it coming. "im proud of you Toph. and good thing you are okay."

Toph just smile and blush. He strand of hair conceal the flush.

OoO .

Coronation Plaza, Fire Nation Royal Palace (late morning)

Zuko walks out onto the coronation balcony with Aang slowly following. The crowd cheers as soon as they see Zuko. "Please the real hero," He says as he steps aside letting Aang through, "is the Avatar." The crowd goes wild as they see the young Avatar proudly stand before everyone.

"Today, this war is finally over. I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation .. and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace." Zuko said proudly. He then kneeled down as the head fire sage walked behind him with the Fire Nation diadem.

"All hail," The fire sage said as he placed the diadem on Zuko's topknot, "Fire Lord Zuko!" The crowd cheered and cheered as the avatar and new Fire Lord stood before them.

OoO

Coronation Plaza, Fire Nation Royal Palace (early afternoon)

"Is everyone ready to go?" Aang asked his friends.

"Yeah," They responded. They had been invited to the Jasmine Dragon for tea with Uncle Iroh. How could they say no?

They all took off on Appa, heading for Ba Sing Se. Katara sat next to Aang on Appa's head, while everyone else took their seat on Appa's Saddle.

Later that evening, everyone riding on the saddle was asleep. Katara kept little conversations with Aang to keep him up. Soon, fatigue attacked Katara and she laid her head down on Aang's shoulder. Aang blushed madly.

Soon enough, Katara fell asleep as well. The dull, boring quietness made it very hard for the young avatar to keep up. That is until he saw the fireworks. At first he thought it was just his imagination. But then he realized the fireworks were for him and the rest of the gaang, celebrating their victory in the war.

Towns all across the globe were shooting off fireworks in honor of them. The night was filled with the colorful brilliance of the sparkling bursts.

Aang shook Katara gently awake and she gawked at the spectacular lights filling the sky from town to town. Sokka woke up and stared up into the beautiful sky. Soon, everyone, even Momo, was awake.

In a few hours they arrived at the Jasmine Dragon, where Iroh had set up all of the guest beds in the back rooms. They all crawled into bed and fell quickly to sleep, dreaming of the amazing fireworks they saw that night.

OoO

Jasmine Dragon, Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se (late morning)

Katara yawned as she got up in the morning. Toph, Mai, and Suki were all wide-awake talking about random things. She went and took her bath, took the water out of her hair and combed it, she put her usual bun in and attached her "hair loopies" to it. She walked outside of the teashop to smell the fresh air and noticed a young avatar, sitting, and picking flowers.

Katara smiled and walked up to him. "Hey," She said.

"Oh Hi, Katara," Aang stuttered, quickly pulling a flower behind his back.

"Ohhhh, what's that? I saw it!" Katara said, smirking.

"Ohh, well, ummmm, ya see It's .I picked it for you." Aang quickly said, feeling his blood rush up to his face.

"Aw, Aang. That's so sweet. And I know just the place to put it, too." Katara said, "I'll be right back!"

She ran quickly into the bathroom and tied the large pink flower in with her bun. She was about to run back to Aang when all of the sudden

"Katara! Iroh went out and bought us all new dresses! You have to see them! They're gorgeous!" Suki yelled to her.

"Okay! Be right there!" Katara yelled back, running in the direction of Suki's voice.

The dress was gorgeous. It was green with a brownish color flower lace and white on the bottom. It was the most beautiful earth kingdom dress she had ever seen. She grabbed it and said thank you to Iroh, then she ran to the room to get changed into it.

In about a minute, she came back to Aang and his mouth nearly dropped to the floor when he saw the love of his life walking toward him, looking more beautiful than ever.

"See?" Katara said, spinning around, "I put it in my hair!"

All Aang could sputter out was, "Wow."

Katara giggled and thanked him for the flower. They both walked in the teashop and hung out there until after noon.

OoO

Later on in the afternoon, Zuko served his friends the best tea in the shop. Jasmine Tea. Sokka was attempting to paint everyone and constantly complained about everyone moving.

"Zuko! Stop Moving!" He yelled, very annoyed. "I'm trying to capture the moment! I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together."

Katara walked up to him as he seemed very involved with his work. She seemed very pleased, "That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka."

That is, until she sees the painting, "Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?" She seemed very annoyed.

"Those are your hair loopies." Sokka answered. The rest of the group except Aang walks over to see Sokka's 'painting'.

Zuko said, "At least you don't look like a borcupine, my hair's not that spiky!"

"I look like a man," Mai added.

Suki looked down at the picture and said, "And why did you paint me firebending?"

"I thought it looked more exciting that way," Sokka stated matter-of-factly. Momo jumped up on the table next to the picture and started chirping at it. "Oh, you think you could do a better job, Momo?"

Then Iroh joins the group and looks down at the picture, "Hey, my belly's not that big anymore, I've really trimmed down."

Toph then says, "I think you all look perfect!" raising her hands in the air. Everyone laughs at her comment and Aang walks outside.

He touch Appa on the face and continue to walk outside.

Katara sees him and follows him out onto the balcony.

Once she catches up to him, looked at him and blush a bit then she puts her hands on his shoulders and gives a big friendly hug. After the hug they both pull back to look at the sunset.  
Should I do it?

YES! DO IT! THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!

Is it really?

YES! YOU FOOL! KISS HIM BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!

Oh fine!

Katara turned towards him and he follows by turning towards her. Both of them blush. This is it! She kissed Aang passionately and he returned it by deepening it. They continued to kiss as the sun sets behind them.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

A Tough Relationship

Jasmine Dragon, Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se (late morning)

She kissed Aang passionately and he returned it by deepening it. They continued to kiss as the sun set behind them.  
They both pulled away from the passionate kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Gray to blue. Blue to Gray. Katara smiled and sighed as she embraced him once more.

Aang finally broke the silence by saying, "I I thought you were confused."

Katara sighed and closed her eyes, "I was . then. But now that the war's over, I can think about having a relationship with you." She murmured the last word, pulling away and looking back into his eyes.

Aang smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I .I've loved you since I first saw your face when you broke me out of the iceberg," and then he chuckled and said, "I thought I was dead and you were my angel."

Katara laughed a bit and blushed.

"To tell the truth, I loved you too but not until you were shot by Azula's lightning did I realize I can't live without you." Katara said, almost tearing up at the painful memory.

Aang looked down, realizing all the pain he put her through, but then he looked up and smiled saying, "But I'm with you now, and that's all that matters."

Katara smiled back and said, "I know."

They both leaned in for another kiss, wrapping their arms around each other to deepen it.

OoO

"Fine! I'll just start over then! Since you all hate it so much!" Sokka muttered, crossing his arms and turning away in his chair.

"I think it's good, Sokka." Toph said, walking up behind him.

"Well, thank you, Toph, that makes me HEY!" Sokka yelled, "You can't see, stop trying to cheer me up!"

"Well, I'm sure it's fine. With a lot of practice, I bet you could be really good at painting." Toph said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I could wait." Sokka said, realizing that Toph. Isn't. That. Nice. He stood up and pointed his finger at her face, "Who are you and what have you done with Toph!"

"It's me, Sokka...Hey, I CAN BE NICE YA KNOW!" Toph yelled, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, it just never really occurred to me." Sokka said, shrugging.

"Hmph," Toph pouted, walking back to her chair and drinking the last of her tea.

"Hey," Sokka said, realizing his sister had left the room, "Does anyone know where Katara went?"

"Oh," Zuko said, pointing to the doorway, "She went out there ." He noticed the kissing couple there and quickly said, "But I don't think you should go out there, ummm, there's uh, robbers?"

"Robbers? My sisters in danger!" Sokka yelled, running out of the shop.

Mai glanced to Zuko with smirk face and nice-choice-of-words-thanks-to-you-ruined-it. to him. They're doomed. Everyone thought.

OoO

Sokka ran out of the teashop and saw a sight that he didn't want to see. His sister making out with the Avatar. His jaw practically dropped to the floor and everyone else ran out of the teashop.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER'S FACE!" Sokka screamed, his face turning redder than an apple.

Aang and Katara's eyes both opened wider than you could ever imagine as they heard Sokka's voice.

Ohhhhh! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!

Shut up, Katara! Stay calm!

Sokka was fuming. He ran up to the couple and pushed them apart faster than a cheetah-rhino.

"Sokka! It's not what you think!" Katara said, scared out of her wits. The rest of the gaang standing behind Sokka was getting a kick out of this.

"Oh! It's exactly what I think!" Sokka said, turning from Katara to Aang and back again.

His eyes locked onto Aang and he yelled, "You!"

Aang's eyes opened wide as a very angry Sokka tackled him to the ground.

"How could you do that! I thought I could trust you!" Sokka yelled at the still shocked airbender.

"Sokka! Get off of Aang!" Suki shouted while pulling her boyfriend off of Aang.

Aang was still wide-eyed while he stood up and ran over to Katara. Sokka was trying to calm himself down. After about a minute of silence, Sokka said, "I'm sorry I overreacted."

Aang gulped and said, "It's okay "

"But when did you guys start .ya' know ..kissing and stuff?" Sokka asked, still with an angry expression plastered across his face, "How many times have you ..?"

"Umm, well," Katara began.

"We . well, you've seen Katara kiss me on the cheek before " Aang said, blushing nervously.

"Uh, huhhhh." Sokka said, tapping his foot on the ground.

"But, we've kissed on the lips uh ..four times." Aang said, looking away in shame.

Sokka's eye's widened and his mouth opened slightly, "And when did all of this happen! I'm pretty sure I've been with you guys like, all the time!" Sokka threw his hands up in the air.

"Um, in the Cave of Two Lovers we ," Katara began, getting cut off by Sokka.

"So you did kiss! I had a feeling, right in here." Sokka said, tapping his forehead.

"Yeah, and I kissed Katara right before the invasion." Aang said, still blushing like crazy, "and at the play and Katara kissed me today sooooo, yeah, that's four."

"Wow I must not pay attention to these things " Sokka said, leaning back on the wall of the Jasmine Dragon.

There was a silence before Aang said, "Uh ..sorry?"

"No, Aang," Sokka said, closing his eyes, "I'm sorry for tackling you, you two make a great couple."

"Really?" Aang asked with a smiling.

"Yes, just .try to avoid kissing while I'm around .please?" Sokka asked.

"Okay." Katara and Aang said.

"Shall we go inside now? It's getting late." Iroh said, smiling.

"Yeah," replied the gaang. They all walked in laughing and smiling. Katara and Aang held hands and smiled at eachother. When they came to their rooms, they hugged and Aang gave Katara a kiss goodnight. The girl blushed and walked into the room smiling.

OoO

Suki ran up to her and squealed.

Katara's eyes widened at Suki's extremely happy expression. She scooted away from her and sat down on her bed. Mai rolled her eyes, smiling, at the happy teen. She then laid down to go to sleep.

"Oh, I'm so excited for you! I was waiting for him to kiss you but then you kissed him-oh!- it's so great!" Suki said, hopping up and down.

"Wow, Suki," Katara said, laughing, "I never knew you had this much excitement stored in you."

They both laughed and Toph came into the room. She walked in front of Katara and yelled, "Sugar Queen makes the move! Woo!" She grinned widely and raise her arms high then closed her eyes.

Katara blushed and said, "Well, the war's over now so I don't think anything will complicate me and Aang being together. And Aang doesn't need to concentrate on anything big anymore so yeah."

"Well," Suki said, sitting next to Katara, "I'm am just so proud of you!" She put her hand on Katara's shoulder and smiled at her. "Well, it's getting late. Good night."

Toph replied by snoring, obviously asleep.

"Night," Katara said, pulling the covers over her.

Aang and I are together

OoO

Jasmine Dragon, Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se (morning)

Aang yawned and sat up. He looked around the room and saw Sokka and Zuko still asleep. He got up and got dressed, looking for a mirror. He found one and walked up to it.

The airbender stared at his self through it and sighed in relief.

It's over, Aang, get a grip, the war's all over

Then he smiled.

And, Katara likes you, what could be better than that!

He quietly opened the door, hoping he wouldn't wake Sokka or Zuko. He walked up to the girls' room and he put his ear up to it. All he could hear was Toph's snores and the gentle breathing of the other girls. He sighed and walked down the hall into the main room of the Jasmine Dragon. He walked out the door and onto the patio. The sun hadn't risen heard footsteps behind him and instantly swished around and took a fighting stance. He loosed up when he saw who was in front of him.

Katara.

"Hey," Aang said, blushing, "Katara."

MAN! I'VE GOTTA STOP BLUSHING WHEN I'M NEAR HER!

"Hey, Aang," Katara said, walking up next to him. She pointed out towards the horizon, "Look!" The sun was just starting to rise.

Aang turned towards it and smiled.

Katara blushed and scooted closer to Aang. Aang closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around her waist. The water bender lightly gasped, but then calmed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

OoO

Inside the Jasmine Dragon, Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se (morning)

"Awwww, that's adorable!" Suki whispered. Sokka scooted closer to get a better look at the couple.

"Okay, I must admit that that is pretty cute. But, I still get queasy thinkin' about it." Sokka replied, staring at his little sister and the avatar.

"What's so wrong about it? We're goin' out. Why can't Katara and Aang?" Suki whispered back, without taking her eyes from the beginner couple.

"They're younger than us."

"By two years!"

"Yeah. Katara is. But Aang is twelve. That's four years younger than us, and two years younger than Katara," Sokka tried to prove his point.

"Good, Sokka, you can do math," Suki teased, "But Aang can have the maturity of a fourteen-year old. So therefore-,"

"He doesn't always have the maturity of a fourteen-year old. He tries to make a game out of anything he can," Sokka argued.

"'Cause that's expected of a twelve-year old," Suki said.

"But you said he has the maturity of a fourteen-year old!" Sokka complained.

"No," Suki said, getting annoyed from the topic, "I said Aang can have the maturity of a fourteen-year old. I didn't say he did have the maturity of a fourteen-year old!"

"What are we whisperin' about?" came a whisper behind them.

Quickly, the two spun around and saw who was speaking. It was Zuko. But he wasn't alone, because behind him were Mai and Toph.

"What are you guys doin'? Zuko asked.

"We're spying on Aang and Katara," Sokka answered, looking back at the couple, still in each other's arms.

"We're not spying," Suki corrected, "We're observing."

Zuko stared at her, "That's the same thing as spying."

"Yeah, and I like to spy. Agent Sokka, reporting for duty," Sokka said, pretending to go into stealth mode.

"What is everybody doing out here so early?" Iroh came out and asked.

Aang and Katara gasped and turned around, finding the group of "spies" looking at them in shock. Almost everyone's mouth was open to the floor.  
Katara's look of shock almost instantly turned to rage, "What were you guys doing! You were spying on us, weren't you! Why would you do that!"

"Okay, let me answer this guys," Sokka said, turning from the gaang and back to Katara and Aang, "-clears throat- We were spying on you. Yes, yes we were. 'Cause we're bored and-,"

"We think you two go perfectly together!" Suki quickly added in.

"Ugh! You guys are impossible!" Katara stomped off towards her room.

Aang quickly scooted away and walked up to Iroh, "Could I have some tea, please?" he asked.

"Sure," Iroh said, and then to everyone, "What does everyone want?"

So the rest of the gaang gave their orders and Aang took a cup of tea to Katara. He walked into the girls' room and almost cracked up at what he saw.

Katara was sitting on her bed, in a cross-legged position, saying, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmm, Ohhhhhhhhhmmmmm,"

Aang set the cup of tea down, and walked over to Katara. He sat down beside her and asked, "Uhhh, Katara? What are you doing?"

Katara opened up one eye and looked at him. "I am trying to calm down by meditating. Oooohhhhhmmmmmmmmm,"

Aang giggled. "Haha, that's not how you're supposed to do it."

"Oh? Then how do you meditate, Aang?" Katara asked, opening both of her eyes and looking at him.

"Well, you sit like this," Aang said, putting his feet in a meditating pose.

"Okay," Katara said, shifting her feet to the position.

"And you close your eyes," Aang continued, closing his eyes.

Katara followed and closed her eyes, "Okay,"

"Put your hands upward on your knees making an 'okay' sign."

"Okay," Katara muttered, following his instructions.

"Now take a few deep breaths," Aang said, beginning to take slow, deep breaths, "Like this."

"Okay," Katara said, breathing like Aang was.

"Now all you have to do is say, Ohhhhhmmmmmmmmm, like you were before," Aang said, smiling.

"But you don't always say that," Katara stated.

"That's because I say it in my mind. But I actually think it is more calming just to say it," Aang suggested, beginning to say "Ohmmmmmmm,"

"Okay, then." Katara said, shrugging, "Ohhhmmmmmmmm. Ohhhmmmmmm."

"That's right. Now just continue to do that," Aang said, joining her in meditation.

OoO

The rest of the gaang was drinking their tea and having a good time. It took them a while to realize that Aang had left.  
Suki soon got up to check on them, and Sokka followed. As they walked past the girls' room, they heard something over and over again.

"Oohhhhhhhmmmm, Ohhhhhmmmmmmm."

"Do you hear that?" Suki asked, putting her ear up against the door.

"Yeah," Sokka replied, also putting his ear on the door.

Zuko walked up to them and whispered, "What are you guys doing?"

"This time we're observing," Sokka answered.

"Okay?" Zuko said, kneeling next to them, "What do ya hear?"

"See for yourself," Sokka said, making room for Zuko on the door.

So there they were, sitting on the floor of the Jasmine Dragon hallway listening to the meditation of Katara and Aang.

"Should I check what their doing?" Suki asked the two.

Both boys shrugged and turned back towards the door. Suki then decided, "Hey, move over so I can peek through the door," she whispered, shooing the boys over. Once they were over, she grabbed the handle and ever so quietly, she cracked open the door.

She looked through the small crack and saw the two sitting on the bed, meditating, both of them saying the 'Ohhhmmmmmms' in perfect unison.

Suki quickly shut the door and turned to the two, "I think they're bonding."

Sokka and Zuko turned their heads to each other but then looked back at Suki, "How?" they both asked.

"Well, they're both in there sitting on the bed, saying 'Oooohhhhmmmm'," Suki said, giving weird looks towards the room.

"They're meditating I guess," Zuko said, "Aang usually does it, it's most commonly done by air benders in large groups, but it's sometimes done separately."

"Oh no!" Sokka whispered, somewhat loudly.

"What?" Suki and Zuko asked.

"Katara's finally lost it!" Sokka said, "She thinks she's an air bender!"

Suki and Zuko both gave Sokka a blank expression, followed by shaking their heads in embarrassment.

"Get out of the way, guys," Toph said, walking through them and busting open the door.

You probably know what happens next, many jaws are dropped, many gasps were heard, and one very angry water bender almost breaks her vocal cords.

"YOU'RE SPYING ON US AGAIN?" Katara yelled with all her might.

"Actually, this time we were observing," Sokka pointed out timidly.

"I CAN'T BELIE-,"

"Katara " Aang said, grasping the teen's arm, "Calm down, take a deep breath."

Katara took a very deep breath and held it in.

"Now let out, Katara."

She let the air out.

"Take a deep breath."

She took another deep breath.

"Now let it out."

She did and Aang patted her back, "Good girl, Katara."

"I need some fresh air," Katara said, standing up and walking up to the door, "Aang, want to come with me to town?"

"Sure," Aang said, air bending himself from his seat and walking to the door.

As Katara walked past the still-on-the-floor teens, she said, "Oh, and, DON'T. SPY. ON. US."

So the new couple exited the Jasmine Dragon, hand-in-hand, headed towards the town.

OoO

Main Ba Sing Se Shopping Area, Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se (late morning)

As the couple went along, still hand in hand, they sat outside a high-classed restaurant and relaxed. They talked about random things and soon they both dozed off, lying against each other's shoulders. They did until-

"Avatar Aang! Is that you?"

Aang quickly bolted upright, making Katara jump up in surprise. They both looked up to see who was there and they were surprised to see three little kids, two boys and a girl, standing before them.

"Hello there, do you guys need anything?" Aang asked the group.

The boy in front quickly turned behind him towards his friends and squealed, "Did you hear that? Avatar Aang asked me a question!"

"Well, answer him!" The other two squealed back.

The boy turned back and said, over happily, "No, we don't need anything, but we're your biggest fans!"

Aang looked at Katara and said, "Hey Katara, we have a fan club."

The boy turned around again and said, "I think he likes us!"

They all turned towards Aang and bowed, "Avatar Aang, we are at your service." People around the group starting giving them odd looks so Katara quickly stood them all up and asked them where their parents were.

"We don't have parents, they were killed in the war a few years ago," The little girl said.

"Aw," Katara said, kneeling down in front of them with a worried expression, "Where have you guys been staying?"

"We had been staying with Ms. Haniakitoki (A/N- H-on-e-ah-key-toe-key), but we don't like her so we ran away!" The other boy said.

"What are you guys' names?" Aang asked, "We need to take you back."

"Well," The first boy began, "My name is Buyou."

"And my name is Usagi!" said the little girl.

"My name's Noboru," said the second boy.

"Are you all related?" Katara asked them.

"No, we all met at Haniakitoki's orphanage," said Buyou.

"Why are you all here? Why did you run away?" Katara asked.

"We ran away because Ms. Haniakitoki is the meanest orphanage lady ever! We're here to protect you! We thought that since you are always in danger of fire benders killing you, we could be your bodyguards! Look at our awesome fighting skills!" Buyou said, signaling his group to start their 'performance'.

They all started to jump around chopping at the air and occasionally yelling, "Hyyahh!" "Hah!" "Die!" "Whoosh!" "Boom!"

"That's very good," Aang and Katara giggled.

"And that's not all we can do! We will be the best bodyguards ever!" They all yelled in unison.

Aang laughed, "That's very kind of you, but, the Fire Nation isn't hunting us anymore, we aren't in any danger."

"Yes, you are!"

"From what?" Aang asked.

"Bandits!"

"Bandits won't get us, just cause we're the Avatar gaang, it doesn't mean we're rich," Aang said.

"But isn't Fire Lord Zuko in your group?"

"Yes."

"He's rich!"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean we're rich. We're actually happy the way we are," Aang said happily.

"But you could still get robbed."

"We could fight them off easily."

"Well We still can be bodyguards to you for other things."

Katara sighed, "I know you guys mean well, but, you need to go back to the orphanage."

"NO!" The kids cried in unison.

Aang sat down in front of them, "If you go back to the orphanage, then uh I will declare you guys honorary members of Team Avatar."

The three kids screamed in joy and ran around in circles chanting, "We're on Team Avatar! We're on Team Avatar!"

"Okay, now, where is the orphanage?" Katara asked the prancing children.

"Down the road, it's the big house at the end of the street," Noboru said, pointing down the street.

Katara and Aang looked down the road and saw the large orphanage, "Oh that big house."

"Yeah," Usagi muttered.

So, the group set off. After about ten minutes, Noboru and Usagi ended up in Katara and Aang's arms, while Buyou pranced around in circles around them.

"So, how old are you guys anyway?" Aang asked, while Usagi started messing around with Aang's necklace.

"Well, I'm the leader, so I'm the oldest!" Buyou stated, temporarily stopping his prancing.

"I mean exactly how old are you?" Aang asked, grunting as Buyou jumped up on his back, almost knocking him over.

"Oh, I'm eight, Noboru's seven, and Usagi's six," he said, smiling.

Katara smiled a slightly concerned smile at Aang situation and told him, "Buyou, if you don't get off of Aang's back, you might hurt him, and you don't want to hurt him, right?"

Buyou gasped and jumped off of Aang's back and apologized, "Oh, I'm so so so so sorry Avatar Aang!"

Aang straightened out his back and said, "Oh, it's fine."

So as to not hurt Aang, Buyou decided to just hold Katara's hand the rest of the way. Once they got to the orphanage, they saw Ms. Haniakitoki run up to the door yelling,

"You worthless brats! Where have you-oh, hello, Avatar Aang, it is an honor for you to be in my presence," she said.

"That's the nicest I've ever heard her talk," Noboru whispered to Katara.

Katara and Aang sat them down and they walked in with somber expressions. Katara and Aang turned to walk away, but felt upset that they had to give those kids back to that 'evil' woman. They walked back down the street to the restaurant and got a table for lunch. Aang ordered the Noodles and Veggies, and Katara got the Roast Duck with Rice.

When their food arrived they ate it up and headed back to the Jasmine Dragon after paying and tipping the waiter.

Halfway there, four men, dressed in completely dark green suits ran up and said, "Message for Avatar Aang and Katara of the Water Tribe."

Aang and Katara walked up and said, "Okay?"

One of the men ran up and handed them the scroll and Katara and Aang read it as the men ran away.

Hey we were just wondering were you were and yeah. Are you coming back soon? You better We're bored

-Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai, and Toph

"We were already coming back, did they need to send a note?" Katara asked, giving an annoyed look to the scroll.

"Well, they didn't know that," Aang said, "Let's just keep goin'"

"Okay."

About five minutes later, the four men came running back and they stopped in front of them and said, "Another message for Avatar Aang and Katara of the Water Tribe."

"Okay, who's it from this time?" Aang asked.

"It is once again from your friends at the Jasmine Dragon," one of the men said.

Aang and Katara sighed and held out their hands for the scroll. They placed it in their hands and they began to read it.

Guys! Where are you! You're freaking us out! You haven't replied to our letter yet! You aren't dead are you!

-Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai, and Toph

"If they send us one more letter I'm gonna scream," Katara growled.

"I hate to say it, but me too but I wouldn't scream I'd yell." Aang said.

Silence.

"Let's just keep walking," Katara suggested, starting to walk forward.

Another five minutes past and once again, the men in green came running up. Katara gasped and ran over to the nearest wall, banging her head against it. Aang sighed and took the note.

"Is it from 'Our friends at the Jasmine Dragon this time?" Aang asked the men.

"No, this time it is from General Shinu of the Fire Nation," The man said, handing Aang the letter.

Avatar Aang,

Within the past two days, we have noticed brightly colored lights filling the sky around the Fire Nation. We have also gotten complaints from various spots in the Earth Kingdom as well. Some people believe them to be the Celestial Lights. We think different. We need you to come to the Fire Nation to help us solve this problem.

-General Shinu 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

The Bright Lights

Main Ba Sing Se Shopping Area, Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se (early afternoon)

Avatar Aang,

Within the past two days, we have noticed brightly colored lights filling the sky around the Fire Nation. We have also gotten complaints from various spots in the Earth Kingdom as well. Some people believe them to be the Celestial Lights. We think different. We need you to come to the Fire Nation to help us solve this problem.

-General Shinu

"Katara, it's not from Sokka and them," Aang said, still looking at the paper, "It's from General Shinu in the Fire Nation."

Katara turned around from banging her head against the wall and walked towards the avatar. She asked, "What's it say?"

"It says that bright colorful lights have been filling the skies around the Fire Nation and some in the Earth Kingdom," Aang said, summarizing the paragraph.

"Bright, colorful lights, huh? Aren't they talking about the Celestial lights?" Katara asked, grabbing the piece of paper.

"It says that some people think that, but the people at the Fire Nation think differently. It's asking me if I could come and check it out," Aang said, looking up at Katara.

"So, are you going to go?" Katara asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"I guess why, do you not want me too?" Aang asked, also gaining a concerned expression.

Katara's eyes widened, "No, I want you to, as long as I can come too," She smiled at the air bender.

Aang smiled back and said, "Well, why wouldn't I take my girlfriend with me?"

They both turned and blushed at the word 'girlfriend'. Katara sighed happily and said, "So we are a couple aren't we." She smiled.

"I guess," Aang said, grinning and putting the piece of paper in his pocket.

They both smiled and blushed, sharing an awkward moment of silence. About a minute later, Aang took Katara's hand and said, "Well, we should be getting back. Before we get another letter."

Katara giggled and said, "Yeah."

They ran back to the Jasmine Dragon and entered the main room, everyone was there, listening to Iroh play his Sungi Horn. Everyone stopped and looked at the two when they walked in.

"Where ya been?" Sokka asked, sitting upright in his chair, staring at the two.

"Oh, we went into town and we sat outside of this restaurant and these three kids who were totally obsessed with Aang showed up, so we had to take them back to their orphanage," Katara said, taking a seat.

"Orphanage?" Suki asked, concern on her face.

"Yeah, they said their parents were killed in the war a few years ago," Aang said, taking a seat next to Katara and scooting closer to her.

"So we gave them back to the orphanage and we got some lunch at the restaurant we were sitting outside of," Katara finished for him.

"So what have you been doing since then?" Sokka asked, lifting a curious eyebrow.

"Well, we got your two letters " Katara said, sounding annoyed.

"Hehe," Sokka muttered, "We were worried,"

"Well, we told you we were going into town. You could have at least guessed that we'd be eating lunch, too," Katara growled, giving an annoyed glare to Sokka.

"Well, we weren't for sure, okay?" Sokka said, still muttering.

"But then we got another letter," Aang said.

"IT WASN'T FROM ME!" Sokka yelled, standing up.

"We know that, Sokka," Aang said, motioning for Sokka to sit, "It was from General Shinu in the Fire Nation."

Zuko looked up when he heard 'General Shinu', "What did it say?"

Aang pulled the scroll out from his pocket and air bended it over to Zuko, "They've been seeing bright, colorful lights in the sky. And they aren't the Celestial Lights. They want me to go to the Fire Nation and check it out."

Zuko read it and said, "I see Well, should we get ready then?"

Aang smiled and said, "Yeah."

"This is good, 'cause, without the war Life's boring," Sokka said, standing up and stretching. Suki nodded in agreement and stood up also.

"Well, let's all get packed then," Katara said, getting and answer of 'Okay!' from everyone. Then, everyone took off to their rooms, gathering everything they needed for their trip.

Within an hour, Iroh cleaned up the guest rooms and everyone was getting packed up.

"Hey, guys!" Katara said, looking through her pack, "I found some stuff from a long time ago, before the war was over." She pulled out the flower necklace Aang had made her that long time ago at Aunt Wu's village. Katara smiled, That was when I realized I would marry Aang, a powerful bender

Suki smiled and walked over, "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the flower necklace.

"Oh," Katara said, blushing, "Aang made it for me when I lost my mother's necklace,"

"Aww, that's so sweet," Suki said, "Sokka made me one of those around the time you went to go get revenge on the man who killed your mother." Katara stiffened.

"Could we please not talk about that?" Katara asked, "I don't know what was going through my mind at the time, but for a little while, I thought I was going to kill him." She looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Suki said, starting a short silence throughout the room, "So, uh. What else you got in there?"

Katara sighed and pulled out the burnt and torn, yellow and orange air bender shawl. Suki reeled back in surprise at the destroyed clothing. Katara held it to her chest tightly.

"Katara?" Suki asked, looking at the torn up clothes, "What is that?"

Katara smiled faintly and said, "It's Aang's shirt from when he was shot by Azula. It got burnt so badly that I couldn't sew it back together." She pulled it away from her chest and stared at it. I'll never forget that day. I thought I'd lose him.

"Wow I never realized he was hurt that bad, I mean, I saw his scar but .his clothes were like, totally destroyed." Suki said.

Mai walked up and looked at the clothes, "Azula did that?" She said, her eyes widening but then returning to normal size, "Well, it makes sense, she's a crazy psychopath."

Katara giggled, "Yeah, I agree." She put the shirt back in her bag and pulled out her old Water Tribe coat. "Wow, I don't think this fits me anymore let's see." She pulled it down over her head and slipped it on.

"Well, it doesn't fit me as well, but, I can still use it," She said, pulling it back over her head and folding it, placing it back in the bag.

"Hey, what else you got in there?" Toph said, jumping from her seat on the bed.

"Hmm, let's see," Katara said, continuing to dig through the bag.

"Oh!" Katara said, pulling out a scroll with a Water Tribe symbol on it, "Here's a water bending scroll that I stole from some pirates, Aang and I learned the water whip from it," She opened it up and looked at the 'crazy' moves.

"Stole it?" Suki asked, smirking, "Katara, you don't seem like the stealing type?"

Katara blushed and said, "Well, they stole it from a water bender, so I took it." She rolled it back up and put it in her bag.

"I wonder what the guys are doing right now?" Suki asked, looking in the direction of the boys' room.

OoO

"I wonder what the girls are talking about," Aang asked sitting on his already packed-up bag.

"Probably dumb stuff," Sokka said, packing up his not-even-half-full bag, then switching to his sarcastic, mimicking girl voice, "Like boys, and dresses, and flowers, and make-up, and-,"

"Sokka, I get your point," Aang said, laying back.

"Well, I'm certain that Mai isn't talking about that stuff, she's to dark for that stuff," Zuko said, swinging his pack over his shoulder, "But that's what I like about her."

Aang smiled, "I like that Katara's so nice, and beautiful, and gorgeous, and caring, and motherly, and funny, and sweet, and strong, and kind, and intriguing-,"

Sokka and Zuko looked at each other in annoyance and embarrassment.

"-and elegant, and graceful, and amazing, and loving, and-,"

Both Zuko and Sokka at the same time, "SHUT UP!"

OoO

"SHUT UP!"

All of the girls looked towards the boys' direction.

"Well," Toph said, crossing her arms over her chest, "That was Sokka and Zuko, so apparently Aang was blabbering on about something. Most likely you, Katara."

Katara blushed madly, "Who? Me?"

"Yeah, you're the only thing Aang blabbers on about." She giggled.

Katara continued blushing and walked towards the door, "I'm going to go check."

OoO

Aang's hands flew up in front of him as he reeled back at the sudden yelling.

"What!" Aang asked, sitting back up.

"You were blabbering on about what you usually blabber about," Sokka said, crossing his arms over his chest, "My sister."

Aang's blood flew up to his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his head, "Oh .Sorry."

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Zuko sighed and walked up to the door, "Who is it?" He called, still shaking his head in embarrassment.

"It's Katara," Katara said, her voice muffled by the door. Zuko quickly turned around towards Aang, smirking. Aang's eyes opened wide and he blushed, standing up.

Zuko turned back to the door and opened it, letting Katara in the room. Aang smiled and walked up to her.

Zuko smirked, "What a coincidence, Katara," He said, "We were just talking about you." Sokka began to giggle in the background.

Aang quickly turned around, and made the "shut up" sign with his hand.

"Oh, really?" Katara asked, also halfway giggling.

"Yep," Zuko said, "Aang was just telling us all of the many adjectives that describe you." Aang's eyes opened wide and he blushed from ear to ear.

"And what might some of those be?" Katara asked, giggling, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, what did you say, Aang?" Zuko said, "Something about Katara being elegant and graceful, or something?" Sokka was also smirking.

Aang was dying of embarrassment. He tried to supress his blush but to no avail

"So, I'm elegant, Aang?" Katara asked, walking up to Aang.

Aang began to stutter, "Well-ah, yes, you are-but I No I mean yes and-,"

Katara giggled and place a finger over his lips, "I get it," She said, leaning in to kiss him.

Sokka's eyes widened and he jumped into action, lunging for the soon-to-be-kissing couple. Zuko also jumped into action, pushing Sokka back, clamping his hand over his mouth and whispering, "No, I want to see this."

Aang and Katara's lips met and they both wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other in their strong embrace.

Sokka's eyes twitched as he stared at his sister making out with Aang. He was jumping up and down at the unwanted sight. Zuko was desperately trying to suppress his laughter.

Katara pulled back, smiling, and Aang stood there stunned.

Zuko leaned over and whispered, "You'd think that Aang wouldn't get as embarrassed anymore," Sokka nodded in agreement.

Aang blushed and asked, "So, uh, are you done packing?"

"Yeah, basically," Katara said, shrugging, "I had found my old bag and I saw some stuff from a while ago."

"Oh?" Aang asked, lifting an eyebrow, "What was in it?" Sokka and Zuko went back to packing and cleaning up the room.

"Some stuff," Katara said, looking at the ground, remembering Aang's torn up clothes, "Like uh, that waterbending scroll."

"Cool!" Aang shouted in joy, "Hey, maybe we can finish learning those moves when we get to the Fire Nation, we never did learn them all."

Katara smiled, shaking out of her thoughts, "Yeah well, are you done packing?"

Aang smiled, "Yeah, I have been for a while," he started walking towards the door, "Well, let's go wait for everyone outside."

Katara smiled and followed him, "Okay,"

OoO

Aang sat down on the edge of the balcony and tapped the seat next to him, encouraging her to sit next to him. She obliged, sitting next to him. She had grabbed her bags, including the one with her 'memories' in it.

Aang scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He smiled at her and gave her a peck on her cheek, causing her to blush.

As Katara shifted against him to lean on his shoulder, Aang caught a glimpse at what was in the bag. He saw orange and yellow cloth and he softly gasped. Katara looked towards him and realized what he saw, pulling away the bag.

Aang looked up at her with a confused expression on and asked, "What do you have in there, Katara? It looks familiar."

Katara got nervous and said, "It's nothing."

Aang held out his hand and said, "Let me see it." He smiled reassuringly.

Katara sighed and closed her eyes, slowly handing Aang the bag.

He took it and pulled out the orange and yellow cloth and saw it. "Why do you have my old shirt?" He asked.

"Uh cause, um I wanted to keep it .uh as a souvenir of the Air Temples?" Katara lied, epically failing in the process.

Aang sat it down on his lap and said, "Really. Why do you have it?"

Katara sighed in defeat and said, "Turn it around and look at the back."

Aang raised an eyebrow but did it anyway. He looked at the massive hole in the bag and noticed all of the burn marks on it.

"When you basically .died, I got scared I, I thought you wouldn't come back and so I, uh, kept it just in case you did actually ..'ya know," Katara muttered, trying very hard not to cry.

Aang gave her his concerned expression and wrapped both arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace as she cried against his shoulder.

OoO

"I wonder what's taking Katara so long in the boys' room, has she left yet?" Suki asked, walking over to the door. Toph sat up on her bed and said,

"Yeah, they left a little while ago,"

Suki raised an eyebrow, "Who's they?"

"Aang and Katara."

Toph's eyes widened a little and she said, "Oh, now Sokka and Zuko are leaving the room,"

As the two boys past the girls' room, the girls all heard Sokka say, "They're gonna get mad at us for spying again."

Toph jumped off the bed and ran to the door. "What are you doing?" Suki asked.

Toph turned around and smiled, "I'm goin' with them! I love to spy on Aang and Katara." She opened the door and ran to follow Sokka and Zuko. Suki and Mai shrugged and followed.

OoO

"I'm sorry," Katara muttered after a little bit.

Aang looked at her worriedly and asked, "Why are you sorry?"

Katara looked up at him with tears going down her cheeks, "I'm such a cry baby, anytime we talk about that, I start crying!"

"It's okay It was a hard time for you. It's not every day that we have to see someone basically die," Aang said, rubbing her back.

"I know," Katara muttered.

"Plus," Aang said, causing Katara to look at him, "You brought me back, I'm here because of you," He smiled and tightened his grip on her.

OoO

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sokka asked, peeking out from his hiding spot behind the wall.

"I don't know, but Katara's crying," Toph said, feeling the ground.

"Why is she crying?" Suki asked with a concerned expression.

"How should I know? I can only feel that Katara's shaking," Toph said, annoyed.

"Shaking?" Zuko asked, "That's a little weird "

"Shaking with, like, crying," Toph said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Zuko said.

"Hey, what if they catch us again?" Mai said, in her usually bored-out-of-her-mind tone.

"Oh, they aren't going to catch us." Sokka said, smiling.

OoO

"So, do you want to get back to the others? We should be leaving soon," Aang asked, a few minutes later.

Katara smiled and wiped any remains of her tears away and stood up, "Yeah,"

Aang took her hand and they turned around, only to see the hand of a certain Water Tribe warrior. Any sort of happiness that was on Aang and Katara's face, instantly turned into rage.

OoO

Sokka turned back to the balcony, only to see that Aang and Katara weren't there.

"They're gone," Sokka said in shock.

"Yeah, they are," Suki agreed.

"Where do you think they went?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention." Mai muttered, playing around with her battle knives.

"Did you feel anything, Toph?" Sokka asked, crawling over to the blind earth bender.

"Yeah, Aang and Katara stood up and turned around, they both stiffened up and Aang picked up Katara and poof, they're gone," Toph said.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'poof' they're gone?" Sokka asked, getting worried, but still in his usual sarcastic way.

"I mean that all of a sudden I couldn't see them," Toph said.

"That's a little weird,"

OoO

Sokka and the rest of the gaang walked out back to Appa, who now had Aang and Katara sitting on his head.

Everyone boarded up on Appa, waving to Uncle Iroh. Both Katara and Aang had their arms crossed, with stern expressions plastered onto their face.

"So ," Sokka said, nervously, "What'cha doin?"

"Notbeing spied on, that's what," Aang said, emphasizing the word 'spied'.

"Yeahhhh, I'm gonna go now," Sokka said, slowly backing away.

"Fine with us, we won't observe you leaving," Katara muttered, emphasizing the word 'observe'.

"Ookkaayy?" Sokka said, jumping back to his seat next to Suki on the saddle, once there, he said, "Guys? I think they know "

"Know what?" Suki asked.

"That we were spying on them." Sokka said.

Aang and Katara both jumped up from their seats and yelled, "HA! You admitted it! We knew you were spying on us!"

Everyone's eyes opened wide and they all prepared for the worst.

OoO

"But," Aang and Katara said together, their faces slowly calming down, Sokka and the groups' faces widened in confusion and scaredness, "We forgive you." And they sat down.

Everyone on the saddle looked at each other in shock and disbelief. They turned back to Aang and Katara and Aang yelled, "Yip yip!" in a very annoyed tone.

Sokka crawled up to Aang and Katara and said, "Uh you forgive us?"

"Yes " Katara said, still pouting. Aang nodded his head.

"That doesn't really sound like you do ," Sokka muttered, hiding his head behind the wall of the saddle.

"Oh, we forgive you alright," Aang said, with an angry tone.

"You're just going to regret doing it," Katara added on, the two of them now going silent.

"Okkkaayy, then," Sokka said, zipping away to Suki's side, then yelling, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that? Why are we going to die?"

"Aang and Katara are going to kill us!" Sokka yelled, raising his arms into the air.

OoO

In the background, Aang and Katara lightly giggled at the sarcastic warrior on the saddle.

OoO

"I doubt they're going to kill us, Sokka," Zuko said, in his usual annoyed tone.

"Yeah, Aang and Katara aren't the killing type," Suki added, putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Yeah, but they were giving me the evil eyes!" Sokka yelled, once again throwing his arms into the air. Then, he started rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around his legs.

Cough, Cough

The whole group, including Aang and Katara jumped up and turned around, looking for the source of the coughing. The sound came from behind the saddle, on Appa's tail.

Aang and Katara climbed up from their seat on Appa's head and slowly made their way over to his tail, to be greeted by three small children, hanging on for dear life.

OoO

"Hi, Mister Avatar Aang!"

"No. Way." Aang muttered, looking at his small fan club on Appa's tail.

"Could you help us up, Mister Avatar Aang?" Buyou asked, almost loosing his grip on Appa's fur.

"Er .sure," Aang said, holding out his hand for Buyou and Noboru, while Katara grabbed Usagi. They sat them down on one side of Appa's saddle and the rest of the gaang sat on the other side.

Aang, looking very stressed, began the conversation, "Ok .Why are you guys here?"

Buyou answered, "We're here because we are your biggest fans and we want to see some fighting up close!" He was smiling really big while the other two were basically hopping up and down on their seats.

Aang put his hand on his forehead, rubbing his head, "Now Wh-How did you get here? I thought we put you back in the orphanage "

"You did, but Ms. Haniakitoki was getting all mad at us so we jumped out the window and ran to you guys, we grabbed onto your bison's tail and we've been here the whole time!" Buyou explained happily.

Aang's eyes widened. "Wait You jumped out the window? That place was like five stories tall!"

"Yeah, we know, but we jumped onto Usagi's rock " Noboro said, smiling.

"Usagi's .Rock?" Katara asked, one of her eyebrows rising.

"Yeah, I'm an earth bender!" Usagi shouted, bouncing up and down.

"So You made a giant rock come up and catch you? Is that how you got up here?" Suki asked, also looking confused.

"Yep, we saw you guys leaving so we thought we'd join you!" Usagi said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Are you guys going on an adventure?" Buyou asked, loudly, grinning widely.

"Uhhh, sorta. Some of the nations have been seeing weird lights and we're going to go check it out," Aang said, loosing his confused look.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Can we come! Can we come? Pweaaasseee, Avatar Aang? Pweaaaasseee?" All the kids pleaded, once again jumping up and down in front of the very confuzled gaang.

All three of them started using the puppy dog face and Katara couldn't stand it, "Aww, Aang. You can't resist that widdle adorable face," she said, using her 'talking to "widdle" kids' voice as she grabbed onto Usagi, making her look at Aang. (A/N That was a mouthful)

"Katara, we can't take them. They have to go back to the orphanage," Aang said, pointing towards the direction of the orphanage.

"Yeah, Aang. But they hate it there, you can't make them go back," Katara pleaded, using her own puppy-dog face that Aang really couldn't resist falling for.

"Oh, fine. They can come, just stop the puppy dog face!" Aang said, trying to hide his eyes from the puppy-dog faces.

"YAY!" All three kids shouted, running around on Appa's saddle, prancing around like wild hog monkeys.

"Wait a minute, Wait a minute," Sokka said, cutting into the little prancing group, "If you're going to temporarily be part of Team Avatar, we need to see what you can do, fighting style," He used some of his, what he can call, Kung Fu action moves to demonstrate.

"I can kick people!" Usagi yelled, raising up her hand. The rest of the gaang watching began to giggle.

Aang then explained it better, "Okay, how many of you can bend?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I can bend!" Usagi said, raising her hand up again.

"Okay," Aang said, turning his head to the boys, "Can either of you?"

"Nope," Noboru said.

"Uh, uhh," Buyou also said, shaking his head 'no'.

"Then what can you guys do?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I have a mallet," Noboru said, "Mallet please, Usagi."

Usagi jumped up and ran over to the back of the saddle, earth bending their rock onto the saddle and opening it up. The whole group looked at the large rock in confusion, except for the little children. Usagi grabbed the mallet out of the rock and handed it to Noboru.

"See?" Noboru said, handing the mallet to Aang.

Aang picked it up and looked at it. It was a stick that was larger on one end and on the bigger end it had rocks implanted in it.

Sokka took it from Aang and admired it, "Now that, is a manly tool," He handed it back to Noboru, "You're hired! .how old are you?"

"Seven," Noboru said.

"Seven, huh?" Sokka muttered to himself, "That'll do! You're hired!"

"Now what can you do, Buyou?" Aang asked, kneeling down next to the boy.

"I have poison, paralyze, and pain-pincher spit darts," Buyou said, proudly.

"Care to explain what those things are?" Sokka asked, looking very interested in the subject.

"Well, I use my bamboo reed to spit the darts out at people, if the poison one hits you, well, you will be poisoned and will most likely die. Only I have the antidote. If the paralyze dart hits you, you're temporarily paralyzed and you'll fall to the ground. If the pain-pincher dart hits you, it won't do anything but hurt for a few minutes. That one's good for distracting people if you need to get away. I can also run real fast." Buyou explained, making Sokka go wide-eyed with enjoyment.

"This kid's awesome! I'm so glad he's in our group!" Sokka said, then he whispered to Buyou, "You're going to have to teach me how to use those."

"Okay," Buyou whispered back.

"So, Usagi," Toph said, leaning back on Appa's saddle, "You like to earth bend?"

"Yeah! A lot!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Now, do you feel that you need to be pretty and proper to be a girl?" Toph said, getting right up in Usagi's face.

"No! You need to be yourself, no matter what anyone else says!" Usagi yelled.

"Do you feel tough being an earth bender?" Toph yelled, raising her arm up in the air.

"YEAH!" Usagi screamed back, jumping up from her seat.

"All right! I like this kid already!" Toph yelled, grinning, giving Usagi a high-five, surprisingly not missing.

OoO

After a long time of talking, the group finally made it back to the Fire Nation capital. Soon enough, they were all inside the main hall of the Fire Nation Palace. They all took a seat on the benches surrounding the area.

A group of Fire Nation admirals and generals came up to Aang a few minutes later.

"We have pin-pointed where the source of the lights is, but we can not reach it." Admiral Mako said.

"Why can't you reach it, is there something in the way?" Aang asked, looking confused.

"No, Avatar Aang." Admiral Mako said, "There are many large waves coming from that area, too large and fast to go though to the source. In fact, we've had to cancel all fishing in that area, and if we don't stop it soon, many of the villages in that area will starve."

"So you need us to go to it and stop it?" Aang asked, as Katara leaned on his shoulder.

"Yes," All of the generals said.

"Not to sound lazy, but why do you need us to go and stop it, can't you just fly over the waves in an airship?" Aang suggested.

"No, we tried that before we sent you the letters and the ship went down, few of the crewmembers survived. We can't risk any more people dieing, Avatar Aang, this is most likely spiritual and you are the most power spiritual person in the world," General Shinu said.

"Ok, we should probably get going," Aang suggested. The group stood up and started to walk out, being thanked by the admirals and generals. As they were walking, a servant ran up to the group.

"I have a letter for Sokka of the Water Tribe," The servant said, handing Sokka the scroll.

"Hey, cool," Sokka said, "I love getting mail," He began to read it, "Oh my gosh!"

"What is it?" Everyone asked, turning to Sokka.

"It's from Piandao, he says he wants me to come and learn new sword techniques with my space sword, and that he will come with me to the Earth Kingdom to go find it! And while I'm there I could possibly go and find Boomerang!" Sokka yelled happily, in his usual sarcastic voice.

"But," Sokka said, "What about you guys? Don't you want me to come with you?"

"Yes, but we'll be fine, you go and find your weapons, we know how much you love them," Katara said, smiling.

"Okay, thanks guys," Sokka said, grabbing Suki's hand and starting to walk out, "Wait, can I take Appa?"

"Uhh, sure I guess, we can just use a boat then," Aang said, shrugging his shoulders. Sokka and Suki ran out to Appa and took off.

"Umm, I don't think so, Me plus boat equals death for Toph, I can't see out there," Toph exclaimed.

"This is going to be so exciting! Our first adventure!" Buyou yelled happily to his friends. They all shouted with joy back to him.

"Oh, no no no no no, you guys are staying here, this could get dangerous, you'll have your first adventure later," he said, then to Toph, "Toph, how 'bout you stay here and watch them for us, okay?"

"Okay, whatever," Toph said shrugging.

"So, I guess it's just you, me, and Zuko then," Katara said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I guess so," Zuko said.

Then, all of a sudden, one men came running to Zuko, "Fire Lord Zuko, We need you for an important meeting about the bandit problem, you need to come with us now,"

"Okay, then, Ill be Goin, Jai." Zuko said, then to Aang and Katara, "You guys can go on with out me, uh, just don't die."

Katara's face turned annoyed, "Nice encouragement there, Zuko, thanks,"

Zuko smirked, "Happy to help," He walked off with Jai and left Aang and Katara alone.

"So, now it's just you and me," Katara said.

"Okay then," Aang said, "Let's go get a boat."

OoO

After searching for a bit, Aang and Katara found a boat and got into it, sailing out towards the mysterious lights. As they approached the area where the source was, there were no waves whatsoever, just flat ocean with the occasional small wave.

"Are we in the right place? It's so calm here." Katara asked, looking around.

"Yeah, this is the right place alright, the lights are obviously coming from right over there in the ocean." Aang said, pointing to an area in the ocean.

The calmness all changed when a very large whirlpool formed from that exact spot in the ocean, pulling Aang and Katara's boat in very fast.

.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

The Investigation

-Part 2-

Fire Suites, Fire Nation Palace, Fire Nation. (Late Morning). (a/n Fire Fire Fire, lol)

Katara awoke the next morning with a yawn, silently pulling her covers away from her body and sitting up. She jumped out of her bed and walked up to the window, slightly opening up the curtains to let some light in. She yawned once more and looked out at the garden, admiring the beauty.

She looked up and the sun shone in her face, causing her to turn away and face her room. A knock came from the door and she walked up to it, slowly opening it up while rubbing her eyes.

"Hello?" She asked, as she opened the door.

"Good morning, Katara," Aang said with a smile, "Did you sleep well?"

Katara smiled back and replied, "Good morning to you, too, and yes I did,"

"That's good," Aang said, "Do you mind if I-," He motioned towards inside her room.

Katara turned towards her room and back, "Oh, sure, not at all, come in," She motioned for him to come in.

They both walked in and Katara shut the door, "So, what did you need?"

"Huh?" Aang asked, turning to Katara, "Oh, nothing, I was just coming to escort you to breakfast, but I see you've just woken up," He looked at her mess of bed head, and how she was still in her nightgown.

Katara giggled, also looking down at herself and said, "Yeah, escort, huh? Fancy."

Aang chuckled and said, "Yeah, everyone else is down there eating, but I won't start till you do,"

"Awww, you're sweet," Katara said, walking over to her vanity and beginning to do her hair.

Aang walked over and stood behind her, watching her do her hair. She pulled out her bun and undid her "hair loopies", starting to comb through it, taking out the knots and tangles.

Wow, she has beautiful hair, Oh, I wish I could comb it instead of her

"Hey, Aang?" Katara asked, slightly turning her head towards him.

"Yeah?" Aang responded, shaking out of his thoughts and lifting up an eyebrow.

"Could you comb through my hair a bit, I think I lost my 'hair loopie' ties," Katara said, getting a somewhat embarrassed expression.

Aang blushed and said, "Uhh, sure," But then he smiled.

YES! Aang scores once more! Yeah! Woo!

He started combing through her chocolate colored hair and smiled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"There they are," Katara said, reaching for the missing ties.

Aang handed her the comb back, slightly saddened at the fact that he didn't get to comb it anymore. Katara made her hair loopies but decided to do something different with her hair, so instead of a bun, she tied her hair into a braid with the rest of her hair flowing down her back like usual.

Aang blushed at her beauty and Katara noticed, giggling slightly, "Okay, now stand outside the hall way while I find something to wear."

OoO

Breakfast Dining Hall, Fire Nation Palace, Fire Nation (Late Morning) (a/n Here's the maiko that a lot of you wanted, this is really my first time attempting maiko, so I hope I did a good job! :P)

"So, how's your scar feeling? Does it still hurt?" Mai asked Zuko, slightly leaning on in shoulder as he took a bite of his pastry.

"Which one?" Zuko chuckled a bit.

Mai half-smiled and said, "The new one,"

"Oh, that one, it's better now," Zuko said, smiling at his girlfriend, "Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked looking at her clean, empty plate.

"I'm not really that hungry," Mai muttered, while sighing.

Zuko looked concerned, "Is something wrong? Is Sokka grossing you out?" He said with a chuckle as he looked at the warrior sitting three seats away from him.

Suki was sitting at the table, her face in her hands as she sat next to her boyfriend, who was pigging out on everything he could get to.

"SUKI!" He shouted, causing her to jump in surprise, "Aren't you gonna eat? This place has meats I've never even heard of!"

Suki sighed, "I think I've lost my appetite "

"Suit yourself!" Sokka exclaimed, continuing digging into his food.

Zuko grimaced and turned back to Mai, then she muttered, "It's hard to eat when you're in pain,"

Zuko lifted up an eyebrow, "But I just told you I was fine. It only hurts if you touch it, okay? I'm fine."

Mai sighed and muttered, "Okay," grabbing for a strawberry pastry.

Zuko smiled and continued eating.

OoO

After about ten minutes, Katara walked out of her room in a blue kimono with a light blue belt and white flowers at the bottom. Aang blushed and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Wow, you look great," Aang managed to say, walking up to her and interlocking their arms.

Katara blushed and said, "Thanks,"

"Okay, let's go," Aang smiled, leading her down the hallway for breakfast.

OoO

Toph was sitting somewhere near the middle of the giant table, she had a cr me filled dumpling in her hands and her feet were on the table, keeping her chair balanced even though it was tilted back.

She took a large bite out of her dumpling and she chewed it with her mouth open.

Some of the Fire Nation Nobles walked up to her with sour expressions on their face, "Miss?" they asked, trying to keep their cool.

Toph turned slightly to them and said, "What,"

"You are being a nuisance to everyone at this table! We are going to have to ask you to leave if you cannot sit and eat properly!" They stated, anger clear in their voices.

Toph turned towards them even more, "Okay then, now I have something to tell to you,"

The Fire Nation Nobles glared down at her as she began to talk, "What were you guys doing during Sozin's Comet?"

The Fire Nobles exchanged glances and said, "We were in the Fire Nation, working on lots of war paperwork,"

"Oh really?" Toph asked, "You weren't admiring all of the power you had at the time from the Comet?"

"Well, yes, we were, but we mostly did the paperwork," One of the Fire Nobles said.

"Of course you were," Toph said, in her usual sassy tone, "While you guys were playing with your fire and paperwork, sittin' down on your butts, ME AND MY FRIENDS WERE GETTING BARB-E-QUED ON TOP OF AIRSHIPS AND GIANT ROCKS! WE JUST SAVED THE WORLD SO DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT BEING A NUISANCE!" She yelled, causing lots of people to turn towards her.

She felt everyone turn to her so she said, "Hey, it's true and you know it,"

OoO

Aang and Katara walked into the dining room and walked over to two seats near Zuko and Mai, Aang pulled out a seat for Katara and she sat down. Aang pushed her chair in gently and then sat next to her.

They began to eat breakfast when suddenly Katara realized that it was quieter than usual, besides the fact that they were in a room filled with hundreds of people, "Aang?"

Aang turned to her and swallowed the bite of dumpling he had in his mouth, "Yeah?" He smiled.

"Where are Buyou, Noboru, and Usagi?" She asked, looking around for them.

Aang chuckled a bit and finally said, "They were partying in their room all night because they were so happy about going on their first mission today. They were up later then midnight I'm sure. They were keeping me up all night!"

Katara laughed and said, "Okay,"

They continued eating and once they were done, everyone walked back to their rooms to get ready to return to the lights.

OoO

In her room, Suki was pulling her hair into her normal hairstyle and then getting out of her green silk kimono and putting on more flexible Earth Kingdom clothes.

Once she was done, Sokka came into her room in his typical Water Tribe tunic, pants, and boots. He smiled and walked over.

His smiled turned into a slight frown as he said, "You know, I'm not really gonna be of much help here, I don't have any weapons," He looked down sorrowfully.

Suki gave him a reassuring smile, "But you can come up with a good strategy for us to use, your not only the boomerang and sword guy-,"

"Or the ponytail guy,"

"Yeah, or the ponytail guy, you're a strategy guy, you'll be a lot of help," Suki continued, giving Sokka a hug.

Sokka smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess so," they shared a quick kiss.

OoO

Zuko was in his room, sharpening his dual swords. He was already dressed in his Fire Nation tunic etc. and he was ready to go.

Mai walked in, twirling one of her two sided daggers around in her hand, "Hey,"

"Hey,"

"You ready to go?" Mai asked, sitting on his bed next to him.

"Yeah,"

"This place is so boring, I hope these lights we keep hearing about are exciting," Mai muttered, putting her dagger back into her pocket.

"Well, from all that's happened, I'd say they're pretty exciting," Zuko said, kissing Mai on the cheek.

Mai blushed and looked at him, saying, "What was that for?"

"What, can't I just kiss my girlfriend?" Zuko asked, getting a halfway stern expression on his face.

"No, just it doesn't seem like you," She smiled, "You're so happy lately, you always say you're never happy."

Zuko chuckled, "I'm always happy when I'm with you,"

Mai blushed again and they both leaned in to kiss.

OoO

As they walked down the hallway they meet Jai. Jai bow and greet them.

"Jai, is there anyshort notes today?

"No sir, not yet." replied jai

"If there are any i want you to take them and refined them for me please." said Zuko

"But sir, its not my place and rank to do that. its for your Highness royal Assistant." (Jai)

"And who is that?"

"Well while the previous fire Lord its Byou Kim. But he was so with the former Firelord OZai and he is now in prison."

"so, there is no one as my personal assistant manager?"

"I believe so, My lord, perhaps i can find one?" (jai)

"I guess so, but it will took too long. besides, i have already pick up one."

"Who is in your mind sir?"

"You"

"me? really?" Jai was shocked

"Yes"

He was astound to hear that. he was not a really high ranked military leader. he was not from the royals or high ranked family. he was only a regular soldier. regualr family. he was raised in the capital.  
Joined the army. but not to go to war. just training. and do scumsy office duty, handling mail, writing reports, delivers documents, taking class, teaching youngling firebending, gaurding the door, prisoners, etc.  
He never known he be that great. During Zuko's banishment, he was one of the chosen to be serve Zuko in his ships, but Zuko didnt allowed him for reason he dont know. This was hell of a task. perhaps it was a make up by Zuko by his past. wahtever the reason, he was happy.

"okay my lord. I will take care of that."

"Thank you. ill see you later" said Zuko as he continued walked with Mai.

"Wow, thats really something" (Mai)

"Thats nothing." said Zuko with a warm smile.

OoO

Why does it take so long for everybody to get ready? Toph thought, walking back and forth across her room. She hadn't dressed up for breakfast so she was all ready to go.

She fell back on her bed, and grunted, waiting for everybody to be ready.

OoO

Katara had gotten out of the kimono and into her Water Tribe dress, pants, and boots. She put her hair into her normal hairstyle that she had been using lately.

She was laying back on her bed, resting her eyes, when Aang knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Katara shouted, her eyes still closed as Aang walked into the room and over to her.

Aang chuckled, "If your trying to meditate, that's not how you do it,"

Katara laughed and sat up, scooting her legs over the side of the bed and patting the seat next to her. Aang sat down next to her and she took his hand in hers. Aang blushed madly.

Gah! I still blush when I'm near her! I'm such a screw up!

Katara noticed that Aang was blushing and she smiled.

Aang looked up at her and got even more embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I still blush when I'm near you, I just can't get used to the fact that I'm finally with you,"

Katara giggled and said, "Well, don't try and stop blushing, I think it's cute!"

Aang's eyes widened with joy, "Really?"

Katara nodded and smiled.

Yes! I'm not a screw up, I'm not a screw up, I'm not a screw up!

Aang shook out of his thoughts and said, "So, you ready to go now?"

Katara smiled, standing up, "Yeah, lets go,"

OoO

Everyone was outside, getting onto Appa or already sitting down on the saddle, Aang and Katara climbed onto Appa's head and turned around to see if everyone was here. They looked around but couldn't see the three kids that just had to come on this mission.

Aang sighed and started heading for their room to wake them up, Katara slid off of Appa's head and followed, telling everyone that it would be just a little bit. They all nodded and sat back, waiting for them to return.

"Do you think they're okay?" Katara asked, "They haven't woken up at all this morning, and we told them that breakfast was in the morning, don't you think they're hungry?"

Aang continued walking as he said, "Let's stop by the kitchen and get a few pastries for them,"

Katara smiled, "Okay,"

They walked down to the kitchen and got three strawberry pastries and some water canteens filled with cow-rhino milk. They walked down to their dorm and knocked on their door.

Their response was a grunt of annoyance, Aang raised an eyebrow and opened up the door, "Guys, were leaving,"

Instantly, the kids that had been on the floor and beds, fast asleep were rushing across the room getting ready and within one minute, they were standing in front of Aang, arms raised in a salute.

"Buyou! Reporting for duty, Sir!"

"Noboru! Reporting for duty, Sir!"

"Usagi! Also reporting for duty, Sir!"

Katara and Aang laughed and took them all by the hand, leading them out by Appa. They scrambled up Appa's side, getting comfortable on Appa's saddle. Aang jumped up and handed them their pastries and milk and jumped onto Appa's head, where Katara was waiting patiently for him to return.

Katara grabbed his hand and he turned from her to in front of him with a smile on his face, "Yip Yip!"

And they were off.

(a/n -Heh, heh, it's sorta funny I was almost thinking of ending the chapter there and having a part three, but then I realized I had only had around 2,200 words, lol, I usually range from 4,000-6,000 words)

OoO

Somewhere on the ocean between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, on Appa (a little before noon)

Within the next hour, the children were running all about on the saddle, annoying everyone as they flew farther and farther out to sea.

Soon enough, the kids fell asleep, making it possible for the other teens to sleep.

Aang stayed awake though, continuing to steer Appa throughout the sky. Katara was laying her head on Aang's shoulder half asleep. She was trying to stay awake so Aang would have some company, but soon, sleep overtook her and Aang sighed.

Why must I always be the one to stay up

Aang looked on his shoulder and saw Katara, laying her head there, softly snoring. He smiled, and turned towards where the sun would be.

Looks like there's going to be another storm great

The clouds were filling up the sky, he hoped it wouldn't rain, it would wake everyone up. The lights had stopped showing up, so Aang followed where he had seen it before.

After about an hour of flying, everyone woke up and was just relaxing on Appa waiting for them to reach the source. Suddenly, a bright green light shoots out of the ocean, temporarily blinding everyone. The rain starts pour dour and everyone starts desperately trying to stay dry. Aang jumps up and bends a giant air ball around Appa to shield them from the rain.

The giant whirlpool started to form and the three children on Appa were screaming in terror at it. Everyone gasped as the giant waterspout formed out of it once more, heading right for them.

"Katara!" Aang shouted, "Let's bend it like we planned!"

Katara nodded and jumped up next to Aang on Appa's saddle and thrust her hands forward to start bending the gigantic waterspout. They managed to guide in down back into the ocean, causing a giant splash. It came back out of the ocean, going straight up towards Appa.

Aang, noticing this, clamped his hands together in a meditative stance and within seconds his eyes and tattoos began to glow. His face showed anger as he flipped over the side of Appa, guiding himself with airbending to Appa's stomach and pushing off. He was in a spiraling dive heading for the spout. When he hit it, right on the tip, he went inside of it and curled up in a ball, still spinning. Seconds later he thrust his hands and feet out and he blew it up, sending water everywhere.

Appa dove downwards to grab on to Aang, who was now falling down into the ocean. Appa flew under him and everyone grabbed for Aang to pull him down to Appa. He landed with a thud onto Appa's saddle and slowly sat up, holding onto his head.

"Wow, I'm dizzy," He slightly laughed.

"So, what do we do? We can't stop the whirlpool and the waterspout is bound to come back," Katara said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we need to get to the source," Aang began.

"How are we gonna do that, that whirlpool is gigantic," Zuko said.

"We have to go into the whirlpool." Aang said with a serious expression.

Everyone's mouths dropped open, "Are you crazy? We'll get killed!" Sokka yelled.

Aang became more serious, "I didn't mean you guys I will,"

Katara immediately got concerned, "No, your more important than us!"

"In my case, it's the other way around," Aang said, his stern, serious expression softening, "You mean everything to me, I can't lose you "

Katara gazed into his eyes with love and concern.

"Hey! What about us?" Sokka flared.

Aang turned to him, "I was gonna say you guys too, be patient! Sheesh! Let me rephrase that, you guys mean everything to me, I can't lose any of you,"

Katara smiled and said, "I'm still going with you,"

Aang's eyes opened wide, "No! You can't, didn't I just say-," Katara put a finger on his mouth to silence him.

"I'm a big girl, Aang," She giggled, "I'll be okay,"

Aang smiled a nervous smiled, "Well okay, but no one else. Me and Katara are the only ones who can bend water so you guys just need to stay safe okay?"

Everyone nodded except for Buyou, he jumped up and yelled," I wanna go with you!"

Aang sighed, "You can't, it's too dangerous, okay?"

Buyou pouted and sat down, "Fine "

Katara and Aang positioned themselves over the side of Appa, ready to jump in. Sokka turned towards them from his seat on Appa's head, "You know, I could lower us so you don't have to jump so far and be all extreme,"

Katara and Aang looked down at the at least 70 foot drop to the water, they turned to eachother and smiled nervously, "I think that would be a good idea, Sokka," Katara said.

Sokka chuckled, "It thought you'd say that," He lowered them so that they were around 10 feet above the ocean and they jumped in the cold water, quickly swimming towards the whirl pool.

They took a big breath of air and held onto each other as they were sucked in, more gently than they expected. The speed of the whirlpool thrust them down onto the now uncovered ocean floor. They spat the sat out of their mouths and stood up. They both looked up to see the extremely tall and wide whirlpools inside, spinning and spinning, round and round. They both looked forward and saw a figure standing right outside of the whirlpool, moving his arms around as if he were bending the whirlpool. They looked all around the whirlpool and it was surrounded by figures bending the whirlpool.

Two of the figures were not moving their hands around but holding their arms out, pressing their palms to the walls of the whirlpool, it seemed as if the light was coming from them.

Suddenly, the figures inside dropped their hands to the floor, as well as the other two with the lights. Aang and Katara quickly looked up in fear as the whirlpool began to come crashing down.

OoO

Up above water, everything had calmed mostly down, the rain had stopped but the whirlpool was still going. Everyone on Appa new they were inside it.

They watched it closely and soon lost real interest, they were sure Aang and Katara were fine. Suki continued watching though, a few seconds later she yelled, "IT'S COLLAPSING!"

OoO

Katara screamed and pulled her arms up over her head in a futile attempt at protection, Aang quickly placed them in a large air ball, sending them up. The water hit against it and pushed them back down to the ocean floor. Aang thought fast and replaced his air ball with earth from the sea floor.

They could both hear the water hitting against they're makeshift underwater room, after the water got calm again, Aang thrust their "room" up and out of the water, sending them into the air and dropping the "room" back into the ocean.

Appa quickly flew over to them and everyone pulled the shaken couple onto the saddle.

"Are you guys okay?" Sokka asked loudly but with concern.

Aang and Katara shakily nodded "yes".

"That whirlpool collapsed on you!" Sokka freaked.

"I couldn't see it, but it was loud!" Toph yelled, raising her arms in.

"That was kinda freaky," Zuko muttered, alittle bit scared too.

"Yup," Mai added.

"That is scarier than i thought" (Sokka)

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" The three children yelled in unison.

"You were all like, DIVE! And then, splash! And then wait! And then crash! Boom! Ahhhh! And then you were all like, Fawoosh! And then we caught you!" Buyou yelled excitedly.

Everyone laughed and they began to fly home.

They all fell asleep peacefully on Appa's saddle, as soon as they landed on the Fire Nation Capitol's beach.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A Day of Fun

"Is everything ready to go?" Katara asked, peeking over the edge of Appa's saddle. When everyone had woken up in the morning, they planned on leaving for the Earth Kingdom to settle down for a bit.

"Yeah, but I think I left my bison whistle on my bed. I'll be right back!" Aang said happily. The airbender sped off without another word to his room. Katara smiled and leaned against the saddle with a sigh.

Sokka was helping Suki up and Toph was shooting herself and the three kids upwards with a pillar of Earth. Everything was packed and ready to go.

About a minute later, Aang came speeding back to Appa, jumping up onto Appa's head and getting comfortable. Everyone waved to Zuko, who had decided to stay and lead his country, and Mai, who wanted to stay with Zuko, and they flew off in the direction of the Earth Kingdom.

"So, what are we gonna do about those lights, guys?" Aang said, climbing onto the saddle with his friends, "They could mean something,"

"They're just some lights, I'm sure they'll go away eventually," Sokka said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"But, Sokka," Katara said, eyebrow twitching, "Aang and I told you what we saw, there were people down there! We saw them!"

"I doubt there were people down there, Katara, are you sure you weren't just seeing the shadows of fish?" Sokka asked, trying to prove his point.

"Well no, but, unless those fish could bend water into a giant whirlpool, I doubt they were fish," Katara said.

"Sokka," Aang said, leaning back against the wall of the saddle, "We know what we saw, there were people down there. This is important."

"I agree with Aang!" Buyou shouted out with a large smiled plastered onto his face.

"Yeah, me too!" shouted Usagi and Noboru.

Everyone laughed but then there was silence.

"So," Toph said, breaking the silence, "Where are we going?"

Aang looked away, thinking, "We could visit that beach with the walls around it, that would be fun." He smiled as he remembered the fun waterslide there.

Toph giggled slightly, "Yeah, and hopefully this time we won't almost get blown up by some crazy psychopath blow-upy guy." That caused everyone but Suki and the kids to laugh..

"What crazy psychopath blow-upy guy?" Buyou asked, his face starting to show worry or fear.

"What does psychopath mean?" Usagi asked Katara, climbing up onto her lap.

Katara began to think, "Ya know? I'm not completely sure."

Aang looked down in thought with a confused expression on his face, "I don't know either does it just mean crazy person or something?"

Toph raised her head and said, "I don't know,"

Suki shrugged her shoulders as everyone slightly laughed at how dumb they were.

Sokka formed a mischievous grin on his face, lightly tapping his fingers together in a sinister way, "Since none of us know what it means " Everyone looked at him confused. "WE SHOULD GO ASK SOMEONE!" He started pointing off towards a nearby village.

O.O

They dropped down and jumped off of Appa immediately running towards the nearest person. It was a middle-aged man with a bag of rice slung over his shoulder.

Sokka ran up to him, asking him, "What is your name, sir?"

The man looked at the group weirdly, but then responded, "Jon-hu?"

Sokka then continued, "Very well, Jon-hu, we have a question for you," he motioned towards the rest of the gaang, earning little waves from them to the man.

"Uh okay? What's the question?" Jon-hu asked, trying to back away from Sokka.

"We," Sokka said, motioning once more to his friends, "want to know if you know what psychopath means." Sokka raised an eyebrow, eyeing the man closely.

"Um, I'm not really sure, is it crazy person or something?" Jon-hu guessed, getting a sigh from the rest of the group.

"That's what we thought, but we're pretty sure it's not that," Sokka sighed, "ONTO THE NEXT ONE!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone ran up to a group of people who looked young, probably late teens or early twenties. "Do any of you know what psychopath means?" Katara and Aang asked them.

"No,"

"I'm not really sure,"

"Why?"

"Uh, uh,"

"Nope,"

"Doesn't that mean they're crazy?"

"I have know idea,"

O.O

With a sigh, Team Avatar ran off to another group of people, then to another and another and another, until they had talked to everyone in the village. No one knew what psychopath meant. They grabbed some lunch and were hanging out on Appa when suddenly a small girl, probably about 8 or 9 years old ran up to them.

"Aren't you the people who were trying to find out what psychopath meant?" She asked.

"Yep," Aang said.

"That's us," Sokka added.

"I know what it means," The little girl said, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"You do?" Katara asked, raising and eyebrow in wonder.

"Yep, a psychopath is a person with an antisocial personality disorder, manifested in aggressive, criminal, or amoral behavior without empathy or remorse," The girl said, still rocking back and forth on her feet.

The gaang's jaws all dropped at this little girl's vocabulary skills.

"How do you know that?" Aang asked, looking confused at the girl.

"Oh, I had it in a dream," The girl said, smiling.

"That's .cool, thank you," Aang replied, smiling, yet still confused.

"Yeah! Thank you " Noboru piped up and said, smiling, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks," Everyone else replied from their seats on Appa.

"Your welcome, glad I could help," The girl giggled, skipping off to her family.

Noboru sighed when she was gone and Sokka walked up to him. The rest of the gaang went on doing random stuff. Aang and Katara went for a walk, Suki walked away to practice her fighting, and Buyou and Usagi somehow got wound up in a game of tag.

"What was that all about? You're usually all quiet." Sokka said, sitting next to Noboru.

"Umm, I just wanted to be nice sayin thanks and all." Noboru muttered.

"Ohhhhh, I know what's goin on here!" Sokka yelled with joy as Noboru looked at him, scared, "You like that girl, don't you,"

"Well, yeah, sorta," Noboru muttered, looking down and playing with some dirt.

"Ah, young love," Sokka said, dreamily, but then going back into the real world, "So, what'cha like about her?"

"She's so pretty and smart!" Noboru shouted.

"I see," Sokka muttered to himself.

"Sokka," Noboru asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

Sokka beamed with joy, "Why sure ya can! What do you need to know?"

"How do you ask a girl out?" The seven-year old asked, a nervous expression on his face.

"Ooooh, I see, you wanna go out with her," Sokka said with a proud smile on his face, "Well, you've come to the right place!"

Noboru smiled.

"You need to act cool, be aloof," Sokka said, using hand motions.

"What's aloof mean?" Noboru asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"When you talk to her, you need to act like you don't care about anything, one way or another," Sokka said, putting an arm around the seven-year old, "Girls dig guys who don't care about anything." Then he smiled, "I mean, think about Mai and Zuko, they don't care about anything."

"You're right," Noboru said, "They don't care about anything. I'm gonna go try it!"

"That's the spirit!" Sokka yelled, "Now go show that girl what your made of!"

"Okay!" Noboru shouted running in the direction of the town.

O.O

Aang and Katara had been walking towards the town, talking about random, unimportant things when suddenly Noboru came speeding down the path right in-between them.

Aang quickly jumped ahead and in front of the seven-year old just in time for him to crash into the airbender and fly backwards from the impact. Aang laughed despite the small pain in his stomach where the kid collided with him. He walked over to Noboru, who was still on the ground in a slight state of shock, and helped him up.

"What's the rush?" Aang laughed as Katara walked up beside him.

"I'm going to ask someone out!" Noboru stated proudly.

"Aww! Aang we should help!" Katara smiled happily.

"I don't need any help, I already got some advice!" Noboru said, turning around on his heels to head for town.

"From who?" Katara asked the child.

Noboru spun around saying, "Sokka,"

Aang and Katara quickly looked at each other and began to crack up. Noboru looked confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked, getting a small blush on his cheeks.

"Never take advice from Sokka, Noboru, it'll end badly," Aang laughed, putting a hand on the seven-year old's shoulder.

"What did he tell you to do?" Katara wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"He told me to be a a aloof! Yeah, aloof!" Noboru stuttered.

Aang laughed aloud, getting weird glances from Katara and Noboru, "Been there. Done that. Didn't work."

"Huh?" Katara asked, her expression growing slightly angered, "Who was this girl you liked?"

Aang's pupils grew small, he blushed and muttered, "I liked you "

Katara smiled, but then she got sarcastically mad, "What do you mean, liked?"

Aang's eyes widened, he took a deep breath, and he was about to bring out a whole speech about how much he loves her and would do anything for her when suddenly Katara laughed, "I know, I know, I'm just kidding."

He let go of the air he was holding in his mouth and he smiled with relief, "Good."

Katara started to lean in and Aang followed, starting to kiss.

Noboru's eyes widened and he quickly spun around with a yelp and he started muttering, "Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew."

The couple laughed and said, "Just be yourself, I'm sure this girl will love you,"

Noboru smiled, "Okay," The kid ran off and Katara looked down with confusion.

"What's aloof mean?" She asked.

"Uhh," The airbender replied, "It means not caring one way or another."

"Ahh," Katara nodded, "If you do that, your love life will suffer dreadfully."

"Yeah, it probably would," Aang agreed. The couple turned around and decided it was time to head back for camp.

Noboru sped off towards the town, thinking only, "Be yourself. Be yourself. Be yourself."

O.O

The love-filled kid ran all the way to the town, not stopping once, to find the girl of his dreams. He searched for about ten minutes before he found her standing by her mother at a shop. He ran up and hid behind another building, peeking over at her. He immediately blushed and hid himself.

He saw a broken mirror in a trashcan nearby. He reached for it at steadied it so he could see his self in it. His hair was messy, his clothes were messy, and he was sweaty. How could he see a girl like this? He quickly ran to a nearby stream and washed off his face. He washed the stains on his shirt as much as he could and brushed through his shaggy brown hair with his fingers.

He grabbed the mirror again to see what he looked like and he felt presentable so he walked out into the open with pride. The girl and her mother had been getting a late lunch and had just sat down to eat.

Noboru walked up to the girl and quietly cleared his throat. The girl heard and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. She immediately thought he was cute and smiled, "Hello there, what's your name?"

Noboru blushed and said after clearing his throat again, "Uh..Er Hi, my name's Noboru,"

"Ooh, that's a cool name! What's it mean?" The girl asked with a bright smile on her face.

The boy's eyes widened and he said, "Uhmmm, I'm not really sure "

"Well, that's okay." She said with another smile.

The girl's mom looked over at Noboru and then to her daughter with a smile, "Who's this? Is he a friend of yours?"

"I just met him! His name's Noboru, isn't that cool?" The girl squeaked.

The mom laughed, "Yes, that is a cool name."

"Can he eat with us, mommy?" The girl asked.

"If it's okay with his parents, where are your parents, Noboru?" The girl's mom asked.

"Oh, uhhh," Noboru muttered, "They I live with my friends my parents died "

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," The mother apologized.

"It's okay, it's been like that a few years," Noboru responded, sitting next to the girl.

"Are you hungry?" The mother asked, "I could get you something," She started to stand up..

"No thank you, I've already eaten," He said with a smile.

Sokka and Katara were walking down the street when they saw Noboru and the girl with her mom, they ran over and Katara said, "Hello,"

"Noboru, are these your friends?" The mom asked.

"Yep," Noboru said, smiling as the siblings sat next to him.

"We were just talking about you, Noboru," Katara said, "We came up with a fun idea, we're gonna go to this one lake we found in our travels and we're gonna have an 'End of the Summer' beach party!" She smiled, "And we were wondering if you wanted to invite her to it!" Katara whispered the last part in Noboru's ear.

"Ooh! Yeah!" Noboru said.

"A beach party? That's sounds fun!" The girl said.

"W-would you like to come?" Noboru asked.

"Yeah! Mommy can I go?" She asked her mom.

"Well," The mom said, "We just met these people, I'm not really positive we can trust them yet."

"Aww, man!" The girl cried.

Noboru looked down, then he change the subject, talking to Katara, "Where's Aang?"

"Oh, he's back at camp resting," Katara said, "Why?"

"I was just wondering, you two are always together," He said.

"Wait, your friends with Avatar Aang?" The mother asked.

Noboru smiled and said, "Yep, I'm in his fan club!"

"Well, that changes everything. If you'd like to go, Ayumi, you can. As long as I make sure that they are really friends with Avatar Aang." The mom said with a smile.

"Yay!" Ayumi screamed.

Noboru quickly turned to Katara and Sokka with a large smile plastered on his face.

About ten minutes later, Aang rushed down to meet the mother. They worked it all out and it turned out that Ayumi's family and most of the town was for the Avatar and not the Fire Lord during the war.

About an hour later, Noboru and Ayumi were running back to Appa to go to the beach. Aang jumped onto Appa's head and helped Katara up. Toph jumped up on a pillar of earth. Sokka helped Suki up and Buyou and Usagi had a race to see who could get up Appa's tail first.

They were flying for about an hour before they reached the beach, once they got their, everyone started getting dressed to swim.

Once they were in their swimming suits, they jumped in.

"Come on, Katara! There's a really cool water slide down that tunnel! Please go down it with me!" Aang shouted, pointing over at the little tunnel.

"I don't know, Aang," Katara muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "It seems scary."

Aang stared at her dumbfounded. "You have fought in a war, seen two people get shot by lightning and been controlled by an evil old woman by your blood and you think that a harmless waterslide is scary ?"

Katara blushed with embarrassment, "You have a point there,"

"Then come on! It'll be fun!"

"But I-,"

"Don't you trust me Katara? I'll protect you," Aang said with his goofy grin on his face.

Katara smiled and waded through the water over to him, Aang laughed and he grabbed her hand with a smile on his face and guided her over to the tunnel. Katara was still slightly scared, but she knew that Aang would protect her.

"Are you ready?" Aang shouted, ready to jump into the tunnel.

"No?" Katara shouted in reply.

Aang laughed and pulled her in front of him jumping into the fast-moving watery tunnel. Katara screamed with fear and fun at the same time. Aang wrapped his arms around her as she screamed with laughter down the tunnel.

It was loud, so Aang had to yell to talk to her, "I forgot to mention! There's a big drop off at the end of this so just hold on tight!"

Katara heard and began to freak out, "WHAT?"

Aang just laughed and held onto her tighter with a smile on his face, he could see the light at the end of the tunnel and he yelled, "Here it comes!"

Katara squealed with fear right before they were thrust out of the tunnel, and within a half-a-second, they were shooting out of it at high speeds.

Katara looked down with fear as she and Aang plummeted to the watery surface of the lake. Aang was having the time of his life as he and Katara spun and twirled in the late summer air. Right before they hit the water, Aang slowed them down to an okay falling pace and they both floated slowly to the water.

Aang laughed when they hit the water and Katara was still clinging to him.

"Are you really that scared, Katara?" Aang asked trying to turn her face to him.

"Y-yeah, a little," Katara said, loosening her grip on Aang.

"Here, hold on tight again, I'll take us back to the main lake," Aang said.

"Okay," Katara muttered, tightening her grip on Aang again.

He lifted her up out of the water and jumped up the wall of the lake place. He set her down on the edge of the pool and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she muttered, "I just need to calm down a bit,"

"Okay, I'm sorry I did that, I didn't think you'd be that scared," Aang said sitting down, facing her.

There was a small silence, but then Katara smirked and pushed Aang backwards into the water. He yelled as he fell in but then started laughing when he came back out of the water. He quickly thrust himself back into the water and Katara leaned over to see where he went. Aang was laughing as a jumped out of the water and grabbed Katara's shoulders, pulling her (flipping) into the lake. She immediately jumped out of the water for breath but smirked again, "So that's how you're gonna play, huh?"

Aang smiled his trade-mark goofy smile and then the couple was put into a fierce water war.

O.O

Meanwhile, Noboru and Ayumi were splashing around in the water nearby. They were playing along with Buyou and Usagi, who had made up a game in the water. Buyou closed his eyes and said "Avatar!"

Aang looked over with a raised eyebrow giving Katara the chance to knock him over with a giant wave of water.

Noboru, Ayumi, and Usagi giggled and said, "Aang!" The three immediately started rushing through the water to get away from Buyou who was following their voices.

"Avatar!"

"Aang!"

Buyou jumped through the water creating many large splashes, causing everyone to giggle.

"Avatar!"

"Aang!"

Buyou started following Ayumi's voice and he listened closely. He heard someone walking around behind him and he yelled in a loud voice, "Gotcha!", turning towards the figure behind him.

WHACK!

Buyou and the figure toppled over into the water, the 8-year old opened his eyes and saw the startled face of Sokka underneath him. '

Sokka's face filled with rage and he rolled out from under him, standing up and squeezing his hair to get the water out. He muttered incoherent words and stormed back over to Suki.

Buyou got up and smirked, he ran over to his friends and ended their game, whispering, "Guys, wanna annoy Sokka?"

The three younger kids all nodded their heads giggling.

They jumped out of the water and ran towards Buyou's tool belt. Buyou grabbed his spit dart shooter from it and one of his darts. He and the other kids ran behind a rock and peeped over. They looked over at Sokka who at the time was sitting next to Suki starting a conversation. Buyou smirked and placed the dart in the tube of the bamboo shooter and placed his lips on one end. He aimed and blew and the dart quickly began to shoot, spiraling towards Sokka.

Suddenly, Sokka's butt was in major pain. "YOOWWW!" He screamed as the pain-pincher dart sped onto his rear. The kids began cracking up with laughter and rolling around on their backs. Aang and Katara even tried holding back their giggles. Toph was also getting a kick out of all of this.

Sokka's face grew red and he started stomping towards the group of kids, rolling and screaming with laughter on the ground. Buyou noticed and he quickly jumped up shouting, "RUN!"

Immediately, all four kids ran at all different angles to get away from the fuming Sokka. Suki ran up to him and grabbed his arm, trying to calm him. Sokka took a deep breath, calming down temporarily. Suki and him walked into the water to avoid any more darts.

The kids grouped up again and Usagi piped up and said, "Can we do that again?"

Noboru smiled and said, "Yeah!"

Buyou smiled and picked out a temporarily paralyzing dart that would keep the person shot at paralyzed for about an hour. They were made from Shirshu saliva.

Buyou placed it in the shooter and blew towards Sokka's neck, which, besides his head, was the only part of him showing out of the water.

PRICK!

All Sokka had time to do was yelp before he plummeted down into the water, temporarily paralyzed. Suki gasped and pulled Sokka out of the water. Sokka gasped for breath but then started yelling at the kids.

Suki walked out of the water with Sokka and laid him down on the ground. Katara rushed over to Sokka and Aang followed. Suki went over to the kids and started giving them a lecture about how you shouldn't paralyze people and whatnot. Toph was still laughing but was now just kicking her feet in the water with Momo on her shoulder.

It was starting to get late so everyone packed up on Appa and got settled down. Aang and Katara in front. Sokka was sitting next to Suki, leaning against her as he continued to mumble about how much he disliked Buyou.

Buyou was snickering about it the whole way back to Ayumi's town.

Once they got there, Noboru grabbed ahold of Ayumi's hand and gently pulled her up and helped her down from Appa, even though even he needed help getting down. He smiled and said, "Thanks for coming,"

Ayumi was almost over to her mom when she said that, but she heard him and ran back up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and giggling she ran back to her mom. Noboru's blushed and twiddled his thumbs together.

Noboru climbed back onto Appa and sighed, sitting down next to Sokka. "You seem happy," Sokka said, with a slight smile, he could move everything above his waist now.

"Yeah."

"Let me guess, she kissed you,"

"Yep," Noboru sighed again as Appa took off with a groan.

"On the cheek?"

"Uh-huh," Noboru said, still in a happy, love-filled daze.

"Yeah, that's how me and Suki first really fell in love," Sokka said, moving his now-movable arm around Suki.

"It wasn't much of a date though," Noboru muttered.

But then he smiled, "But totally worth it."

.

.

.

.

. 


End file.
